The Crumpled within a Stack of Paper
by OddLibbie
Summary: With a gathering of wealthest lords in six months time, Hinata desperately finds someone to accompany her. Desperation leads her to a brothel house where she not only hires a certian blonde, she buys him permanently. Hilarity ensues. AU HinaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers:

Here's another story dedicated to the Naruto world. This story is an Alternative Universe with some elements derived from the original anime. If Alternative Universe isn't you're kind of thing, do not read this.

Basically Hinata and Naruto are twenty years old in this story. Neji is twenty-three years old. As for the time setting, hmmm….I'll get back to you on that.

And thanks to my sister, **SagitariousDevil** who did my editing for me, seeing as it is I absolutely despise editing. I love ya!

Laters!

L.O.T.O

* * *

**

* * *

The Crumpled within a Stack of Paper

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- A Brothel Welcoming

* * *

**

The timid girl had never felt so frightened in her entire life. Ahead of her was her cousin-in-law who was well two months into her first pregnancy. However, while she didn't show her pregnancy physically, it was revealed through her raging emotions and mood swings, making the story different altogether.

Looking up, the timid girl noticed that her cousin-in-law was still wearing her thick, chestnut colored hair in two customary buns, along with her Chinese-styled shirt. Much to the girl's surprise, her tomboy-of-a-cousin chose to wear a lovely white skirt with her green silk Chinese shirt.

A bead of sweat dripped from the girl's forehead, '_What is she thinking?'_

Automatically the girl brought up her index fingers and absently began poking them together out of habit. The older woman noticed this.

"Oh, come on, Hinata. Coming to a brothel isn't so bad," Tenten flashed a cheeky smile, her eyes sparkling with something mischievous.

Hinata tore her pearl-lavender eyes away from Tenten's warm, brown eyes, allowing her gaze to fall back to the sign at the front of the inn they had just entered.

"Ano… demo..." Hinata began slowly, only to have Tenten's screaming face a few inches away from hers, not a second later.

"NANI! Hinata, you agreed to this."

"I know," Hinata moaned miserably.

Taking a deep breath, Tenten attempted to tamper her heightened emotions. How Neji found the patience to deal with his cousin was completely unknown to her, but the younger woman's hesitancy was really taking a toll on _her_.

"Look, if you don't want the other lords hitting on you you'll have to show up with a date of some kind."

She watched victoriously as Hinata's shoulders hunched in defeat, her blue, blunt bangs covering her face so her expression was unknown. Hinata was smart; Tenten had to admit. She knew perfectly well that her face was the key to her undoing.

"You know I'm right," she replied smugly with her arms crossed against her chest.

"H…Hai," Hinata replied sadly, causing Tenten to raise an eyebrow at her curiously.

Deciding that a sad Hinata was worse than an unsure one, she gently nudged Hinata in the ribs. "Come on, it won't be so bad. The guy won't do anything unless you pay him."

Hinata's expression was priceless. She greatly resembled a tomato; her face was that red.

"Let's go, or the best seats will be taken."

A hand on Tenten's wrist stopped her. Turning around she saw her sister-in-law toying with her hair that had grown past her shoulders over the past few months after Tenten had made a strong point about how hideous her other hair cut looked.

"Wi...Will... anybody else know?" Tenten couldn't help but scowl. She knew that hiring a date from the brothel was like suicide for Hinata; considering her high status within society. It was the same shit Tenten had to face when she first became engaged to Neji, but the pressure was eased off since he wasn't the heir to the Hyuuga wealth.

Clearing her throat, Tenten tried to think of something reassuring. Frightening Hinata wasn't the best thing to do at a time as critical as this. "No, of course not. I won't tell anybody and from what I've heard this brothel is pretty secluded."

All the tension in Hinata immediately dissipated as she smiled softly at her cousin-in-law who simply smirked.

"So, are we going in?"

Hinata nodded her head reassuringly.

* * *

The room in the back of the lobby was dark inside, lit by a few candles at certain points on the wall. There was a huge mass of traditional, low set tables assembled in the center of the massive room; all of them facing the front where a stage was set a few feet above the ground. To the left of the stage was another doorway leading to another room that was currently unoccupied or so Hinata thought.

No sooner as Hinata and Tenten took their seat at their table that was near the forefront did the announcer automatically begin naming the candidates.

Looking left and right, Hinata was ashamed to see a few drunken men leering at her and Tenten. She immediately resorted to her shell, ducking behind Tenten who paid the dirty men no heed.

"Eyes to the stage you morons," Tenten yelled at them.

All their eyes snapped forward, disturbed from the angry gaze in Tenten's eyes. Hinata relaxed slightly, although her skills as a ninja exceeded her cousin-in-law, she never had the heart to hit anybody, no matter what the circumstances.

However, like the men, Hinata's attention was drawn to the stage where numerous woman displayed their… ahem… stuff.

Hinata's eyes widened in astonishment at the attire each of the women were wearing. They may have well been wearing nothing. For the most part, Hinata couldn't really tell the difference between each of them, except for a pink haired girl who stride angrily on the stage.

"Haruno Sakura," the announcer exclaimed over the hoots and hollers of all the men.

Even Hinata had to admit the woman was absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a traditional pink kimono encrusted with cherry blossom designs. Of course the kimono barely reached her mid-thigh, but her attire was a lot less revealing as far as the other girls were concerned. As for the woman's eyes, they were a vibrant jade that only stood out against the woman's long pink hair which was nicely assembled by hair sticks. Hinata slumped depressed at how plain she was in comparison to the woman, even if she was a whore.

Tenten noticing her companion's depressed state automatically tapped her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan; they're paid to look pretty."

"Ha… Hai."

The display of women soon ended and the men's presentation soon began. To Hinata's surprise, some of the dirty men from before remained for this portion of the show. A blush crept up on her cheeks as she gently tugged at Tenten's arm.

"Tenten-san, some of the same men as before are still here."

Tenten simply blinked before laughing at Hinata's innocent expression. "Of course, Hinata-chan. This portion of the show is what they originally came for."

Hinata's eyes widened in shocked, her blush reaching its maximum before she frantically whispered, "you mean some of these men are... g… gay?"

Tenten slapped her forehead in disbelief. "Hell yeah, Hinata. These aren't the men that you are normally associated with, although I am pretty sure some of them have the same sexual preference."

That caused Hinata's eyes to bug out of their sockets so far that Tenten swore they would fall out. Nonetheless, Hinata was quiet, her eyes focused on the stage in attempts to avoid eye contact with the men in the audience.

The first few of men who strutted on stage were very appealing, even to Tenten who swore she might have a nosebleed. Hinata on the other hand was paralyzed, her virgin eyes never seeing a man's chest or his entire body for that matter. Although many of them were wearing small underwear, Hinata argued that they may as well have been naked, her reaction would end up the same.

A certain red haired man with deep circles around his eyes soon took over the stage. On his back he carried a gourd. Hinata shivered, as did the rest of the audience, who's hollering sounds had dimmed to nothing. It was as though the man was daring anybody to cheer.

"Gaara of the Desert," The announcer replied once more.

Giving one last final glare at the audience, he walked off the stage.

"That guy was creepy. Neh, Hinata?" Hinata heard Tenten comment beside her. All she could do, however, was nod.

Several more men walked on stage before the last candidate entered the stage. The cheers of the audience seemed to die down as they couldn't make out him.

Unlike the rest of the men, this man wore a simple white muscle shirt and had a fairly bright smile on his face. He was also the only one with blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Man, that boy is afraid shitless," Tenten replied, causing Hinata to shake out of her reverie.

Careful to make sure no one could see, she activated her Byakugan, only to gasp at the site before her. She had never seen such chakra, it was so strong it was blinding. Unfortunately, Tenten heard her gasp.

"I see… so that's your type," with fearful eyes Hinata turned to see Tenten smirking with an all too familiar mischievousness in her eyes.

Waving her hands in front of her, Hinata was quick to deny it all, "no, no it's not that."

However, Hinata's remarks went unheard by Tenten, whose attention was focused on the blonde boy who still stood on stage.

"Uzumaki Naruto everybody! This is our prized possession for the night, highest bidding goes to the person who wants to share this boy's first time sexual experience."

Tenten and Hinata's eyes widened at the same time. _First time sexual experience!_

Groaning, Tenten replied, "Man, he's out of the picture."

Hinata turned to face Tenten with puzzled eyes. "W…What..do..y..you mean?"

"Come on Hinata, we need a guy with experience to get you out of that damn thick shell of yours."

For the millionth time Hinata's eyes widened as she looked around at the other men in the audience. All of them seemed as perplexed as her. Listening in closely she heard one of the other men reply.

"Wasn't he the exhibition last time?"

"Yeah… I heard something trippy happened to the client when he tried to pull something on that guy."

"He's scarier than the Gaara kid."

"No way am I going to buy him even if it's for the night."

The announcer soon began announcing the names of the previous displays, each of the man taking their bids. As expected though, nobody bided on Gaara, after all, who would want to?

Soon it came time to bid on the Uzumaki kid and Tenten was frantically quite peeved at Hinata for not bidding on the other guys.

"Hinata, if we go home empty handed I swear I'll…" her threat went of deaf ears as Hinata recalled the blonde boy on the stage and what the other men had said about him.

_I heard something trippy happened to he client when he tried to pull something on that guy._

_He's scarier than the Gaara kid._

"Ten-ten," Hinata replied snapping Tenten out of her rant "Ano…w..what will happen... to those... who don't get bids?"

Tenten shrugged, giving a look that suggested, 'how the hell should I know?' However, a cloaked figure next to them kindly answered Hinata's question in a cold voice, "they're punished with severe whippings."

"Whippings?" Tenten's head swiveled as the cloaked figure nodded solemnly

"The markings are healed, of course, but the pain remains and they are helpless to heal it."

Hinata listened quietly as the announcer seemed desperate to receive some bidding for Uzumaki.

"Do I have a hundred… come on, one hundred, people."

Hesitantly, Hinata raised her hand, "One hundred, sir."

Tenten's conversation with the cloaked figure stopped in shock as she abruptly pulled down Hinata's hand.

"What are you thinking?" she hissed. "There has to be a reason why nobody wants to buy that Uzumaki-kid"

"But h.. .he'll get p... punished," Hinata stammered.

"So will that Gaara kid and I didn't see you bidding on him."

Hinata turned away, ashamed, "Uzumaki-kun doesn't look like he could cause any harm…"

Tenten scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest. Funny enough she looked a great deal to her husband right then.

"Alright," she sighed, figuring that Hinata was pointless to argue with once she did finally make up her mind. Hinata couldn't help but smile at her sister-in-law before she raised her hand once more.

Her voice came out much stronger, "ano…how much to keep time… um… forever?"

Everybody in the audience hollered in shock, the loudest protest coming from Tenten who was several inches from Hinata's ear. All Hinata could do was wince under her cousin-in-law's temper.

The announcer seemed surprise with the question, looking at Hinata as though she had suddenly grown another head. "Ahem… that has never been done Miss."

Suddenly Tenten screamed out, "Ignore her! She doesn't know what she's talking about."

* * *

And before Hinata could protest, Ten-ten was dragging her out of the room.

"Are you crazy?" she exclaimed once they were out of earshot of the people in the next room.

"I see no harm in buying him p… permanently. It seems to be a w… waste to be c… charged daily."

Tenten smacked her head again. "You, Hyuuga's. I swear, always trying to save your damn wealth."

"Excuse me?" Both girl's turned to face a man wearing a funny looking hat that turned out to be his white hair. He had deep red streaks running from the bottom of his eyes to his jaw line accompanied with a headband that had some unreadable characters engraved. The old perverted owner couldn't help but smile as his fortune. It was rare that such beautiful women came to his humble inn. However, he also noted that he had to be careful. The girl with the two buns seemed to be a bit aggressive when provoked. "I couldn't help, but overhear that you're interested in permanently buying Naruto."

"Naruto? who the hell is that?" Tenten questioned rudely. Hinata mentally whacked herself in her head in embarrassment at Tenten's blatancy.

Hinata's eyes fell to the old man expectantly.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he corrected.

Realization dawned on Tenten and before Hinata could even utter a word, she replied, "we're not interested."

The old man who's name was Jiraiya smirked, "'we', huh!"

Realizing her mistake, Tenten jumped back, "It's not like that… we… I mean… I wasn't planning on…"

Hinata bowed her head in shame; her cheeks becoming an unhealthy shade of red now. Jiraiya could've sworn he saw steam coming out of her ears. "So it was you who was interested?" He addressed Hinata.

"Ha..Hai"

Jiraiya scowled "You know it's not my policy to sell my items permanently."

Tenten immediately interrupted. "Please, it's clear you could do without that guy. I mean, nobody wants to buy him."

Hinata was taken back. Exactly what side was her cousin-in-law cheering for?

Jiraiya nodded, agreeing with her. With a hand on his chin he mumbled something along the lines of, "She does have a point; he eats more ramen than Anko eats dango… he has quite a temper… he always calls me a pervert…"

It was Tenten's turn to mumble, "that's probably because you are."

Meanwhile, poor Hinata's eyes kept drifting back and forth between the inn owner and her own cousin-in-law. Both of them seemed to be enveloped in their own world; their lips mumbling incoherent thoughts.

Unable to stand the awkwardness she spoke. "Ano…how much would it cost?"

Jiraiya snapped from his reverie to look at the pearl-eyed girl. Pretending to be in deep thought, he mumbled a short 'here' and handed them a small sheet of paper.

"Nani!" Tenten jumped in outrage at the price. "You cheap bastard! There's way too many zeros!"

"What I believe it's fair," Jiraiya replied in his most innocent face ever.

Hinata didn't say anything. Although the price announced was barely anything in comparison to her mass fortune, she had to admit the price was outrageous ,considering that nobody wanted to buy the man at all. Gazing at Tenten, she decided to allow Tenten to do the business arrangements. After all, any woman who could argue with Neji, surely would be able to handle one simple argument as haggling.

Jiraiya on the other hand, was quite peeved. Once he got a good look at the clearly timid girl, he was certain she was going to allow her relative of some sort to finish this. He mentally groaned. This argument was taking the precious time; he could've been doing some important information gathering.

"Fine then…" he said. He grabbed the paper, scribbled out the old price, and wrote in a new one.

"Five-hundred," Ten-ten shot back after looking at the new proposal.

"Twelve-thousand."

"One."

"Ten."

"Three."

"Five."

"Deal!" Tenten exclaimed as she shot her hand forward for a handshake. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at her gesture, before Tenten pulled her hand back and giggled at her foolishness.

Sighing, Jiraiya held out his hand, anticipating the money, which Hinata gladly pulled out of her wallet and handed to him. After safely tucking it into his haori, he replied, "I'll be back to complete the… order."

Jiraiya winked at Hinata, which caused her to blush from the tips of her toes to her nose. The consequences of what she had just done began to seep in. She had just bought a man for Pete's sake. Seeking words of comfort, she looked to Tenten. After analyzing Tenten's angry pout, she decided that she would keep her insecurities to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologizes for the delayed update. I had this chapter prepared and ready to go, but my sister seemed to be far too busy to edit it. None the less she finally did, this morning.

Geez, anyways expect the next chapter by next week. I had my sis edit it already so, it's ready to go but I chose to wait before posting chapter 3 up.

Enjoy.

OddLibbie

* * *

**The Crumpled within a Stack of Paper**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Transaction complete and blonde boy is coming home!**

* * *

An overall excited, hyperactive man bounced in and out of the rooms where his fellow 'co-workers' resided, in search of a certain pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan!" he beamed as he opened the last final door at the very end of the hall.

He immediately was faced to her back. Tilting his head in a curious manner, his eyes drifted from the cabinet she was emptying and the small suitcase she was filling.

"Neh…Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Sakura simply banged her cabinet door shut, which caused Naruto to jump five feet in the air.

Once he came down he slowly crept up from behind her to grab her small waist, and was about to nuzzle her neck when she elbowed him in the stomach. Naruto immediately released his hold on her and kneeled to the floor.

"Sakura-chan, w…why?" he questioned in a tragic tone. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Naruto no-baka, I told you I would never let you touch me," she hissed, causing Naruto to wince.

Hurt was clear in his beautiful blue eyes, but it was only for a brief second before the sadness dissipated and the annoying Naruto she knew for years came back.

"Are you going on a trip?" Naruto and Sakura had silently agreed that all these transactions that occurred between their master Jiraiya and the customers would always come to be known as just 'a trip.'

Sakura solemnly nodded her head as she looked at her briefcase which was barely half full, but was already filled with her all things.

"It seems like a long trip," Naruto plainly observed.

"For six months," Sakura informed him quietly.

"Nani?"

Sakura looked up in alarm as Naruto's eyes began to flash a dangerous red. Worried about his safety and the safety of the others, she quickly shut her door while going over what she should do to calm him. Turning around, she looked at Naruto with pained eyes.

"Please, Naruto. Calm down. It's only for a few months and I will be back." Sakura still maintained her distance from him, knowing all to well that he'd get the wrong idea if she came any closer. She eventually resorted to her expressive eyes to tell him how sorry she was. It worked; Naruto's eyes went back to their handsome cerulean color.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked to her bed to pick up her briefcase. Just as she was about to take a hold of the battered handle, one of Naruto's hands reached out to grab her wrist. Surprise was written all over her face as Naruto's lips moved and words were uttered from them.

"We'll get out of here, I promise."

Giving him a half smile, Sakura gently pulled his hand from her wrist before proceeding to grab her suitcase. He always said that every time she went on a trip.

"Nobody bided on you," she said simply. Naruto just shrugged before taking a seat on her bed, causing Sakura to scowl. He was still only dressed in his boxers and that muscle shirt that he liked so much. It was the same muscle shirt she had bought him with her own earnings if she remembered correctly.

Naruto paused for a minute before flashing a foxy grin.

"Nope"

Sakura sighed before placing a hand on her hip, which only emphasized her curves. "Naruto, I know that the last experience…." She paused as she intently watched Naruto's expression which continued to be solemn. "Was horrible, but Jiraiya will only continue to make you the exhibition until you finally give-"

Naruto looked away then. "Never, Sakura-chan. It's a gift for you and only you."

Shaking her head, she finally exclaimed, "That's where you're wrong, Naruto. We have no say in the matter. I've already given mine."

The smell of salty tears assaulted Naruto's senses as he looked up to see Sakura beginning to cry. Panic reached his senses as he hated it when a woman cried because of him. "No… Gomen, Sakura-chan. Please don't cry."

"What a disgusting sight; the world's most pathetic virgin and the world's biggest whore."

Sakura and Naruto jumped although Naruto's reaction was soon replaced by strong hated for the figure that had silently opened the door and was blocking the door frame.

"Gaara," Naruto hissed while Sakura wiped her nose in dismay. "What are you doing here? You're presence is…is…" Naruto paused to think of something to say, while Gaara just gave him an unaffected face. However, his eyes carried a bloodlust look that frightened Sakura to no end.

"Jiraiya wants to see you," Gaara didn't bother to add the 'sama' suffix, as he established that nobody was going to own him. As a constant reminder, he had a tattoo on the edge of his forehead reading: "Love"; love for himself and only himself.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed "Ero-Sennin? What does he want?"

Gaara's face betrayed nothing, and soon Naruto was out of Sakura's room in a flash. It was only when he was out of hearing range did Gaara turn to Sakura.

"Your number-one fan has been sold permanently." Sakura could only gasp, and watch helplessly as Gaara left from whence he came.

* * *

Meanwhile, the news of Naruto's current situation had spread faster than wildfire to hay. Every ear within the inn had caught a hold of how Naruto had been bought by some strange girl, who had an even stranger companion. Ironically, none of this reached Naruto's ears as he entered Jiraiya's office where a fair assembly of nudist posters hung from every corner. Jiraiya was currently drooling over one poster with some red head as Naruto entered.

Naruto looked at the man in disgust before clearing his throat to get the latter's attention. But unlike any respectable man, Jiraiya had the nerve to lift a finger; indicating his need of one minute, before finally addressing Naruto.

"I've permanently sold you," he informed the blonde without tearing his gaze from the poster.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor.

"NANI!"

Jiraiya continued without a care in the world, "So if you could pack your bags, you're leaving immediately. Be sure not to leave anything behind; you're not returning."

Naruto's eyes began to change into a dangerous red. He glared at Jiraiya with so much hatred it would make any man fall dead. Jiraiya, on the other hand, remained firm and acted as though nothing had happened. It was only a minute of intense snarling and staring until Jiraiya rose from his chair and formed a few hand seals that sent Naruto into the floor. He was glad that he decided to put that subduing technique on Naruto.

After the smoke cleared Jiraiya watched as Naruto attempted to stagger his way onto his knees. Calmly he spoke, "Consider yourself fortunate. Most would kill to be in your position."

"Kuso," Naruto hissed.

"Cursing won't do you any good. The transaction has been sealed and I have no intent of going back on it." Jiraiya had the nerve to smile then. "After all these years, I'll finally get rid of you."

He went back to his previous occupation, leaving Naruto to make his way to the door with his battered body. "You better hurry; she's waiting for you."

Naruto raised his head in surprise "She?"

* * *

By the time Naruto had packed, barely five minutes had passed. Sakura was long gone by the time he had come back from his meeting with Jiraiya, which depressed Naruto. He really did want to kiss her good-bye or at least tell her how he truly felt. Even so though, he knew she would never see him any more than just a friend. Attempting to smile, he walked the long corridor to the lobby that, for the first time, seemed to stretch a mile.

When he finally raised his head, he noticed a woman who wore two buns identical at both sides at her head.

_At least she's not a guy._

However, on closer inspection she seemed to be older than him by several years. She looked to be at least twenty-four, five years he's senior. He sneered in disgust; she was one of those kinds of women.

"Kuso, you're too old for me," he exclaimed without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Ten-ten replied slowly as though grasping what he had just said to her.

"Look, if you think I am going to be doing those things to a hag like you…" Naruto immediately felt a sharp pain on his head. Looking at the woman, he was surprised to find a club in her hand that had seemed to come out of nowhere.

"For your information, I am only twenty-two and I am happily married and pregnant," she screeched.

"Didn't know you're so desperate for attention from your husband," Naruto muttered with a smirk on her face.

Just when the woman was about to pull out another weapon, one that would most likely break skin, a small voice from behind spoke out, "Tenten-san ple..please don't hurt him."

Both Naruto and Ten-ten turned to look at a blushing blue-haired girl who, once again, was poking her two index fingers together.

Naruto's expression seemed to lighten up at the timid girl. She was wearing a fairly massive white coat, accompanied by a pair of deep navy blue khakis. From what he could see, she had flawless skin that was only further enhanced by the deep richness of blue from her hair that reached past her shoulders. However, when she raised her head to look at him Naruto couldn't help but take a step back. Her eyes were alarmingly frightening, empty voids with nothing but the color of light lavender all around. Yet when she smiled softly, they seemed to warm up in a comforting gesture that caused Naruto to relax.

To say that Hinata was nervous would be an understatement. She was shaking from head to toe when the blonde came in clear view. It was only when he came closer did Hinata really began to get alarmed. He reached a good six feet; she probably barely came close to matching his shoulder. Apart from his height, he seemed to have relatively good muscle tone, not too bulky but not too lean. However, Hinata was most attracted to the whisker like markings on either side of his face.

She found him to be an amazing specimen if she dared to call him that. Of course that was until he started insulting Tenten-san. Some of the remarks he made were a bit extreme, but overall Hinata couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the two. After a while, she decided that the two of them were going to kill each other if someone didn't intrude.

No sooner did she speak those words, did all attention turn to her. And she couldn't help but blush under the blue-eyed boy's gaze.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard Tenten speaking again. "This is Hinata. She's the one who was crazy enough to buy you. Not me!"

Hinata's expression became one of shock as she looked at her cousin-in-law in horror, "Ano…Tenten san."

Tenten just raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Taking a gulp, Hinata allowed her hand to fall back down. No longer paying the shy girl any mind, Tenten gave Naruto an approved once over, which angered Naruto no end.

"You have a problem?" He hated it when people look at him like a piece of meat.

However, Tenten paid him no mind as her eyes drifted to the strange talisman around Naruto's neck. Reaching up, Tenten was about to grab it only to have it fiercely pulled away from her grasp. She looked up to met up with Naruto's piercing blue eyes that had all of a sudden began to swirl with…red. Tenten even had to admit she was frightened.

"I...it's his talisman," Hinata stammered. "Jiraiya-san told me it...it would... allow me t…to c...control him."

Naruto scowled at Hinata then, causing her to make a small 'epp' sound while she ducked behind Tenten to shield herself from his gaze.

"Tsk, is that anyway to look at your new master," Jiraiya waved his finger from no where before performing the few hand seals that caused Naruto to eat dust. Hinata and Tenten watch horrified as Naruto's body made a hard crack as it hit the wooden floor. Clouds of dust dispersed causing Hinata to cough quietly, while Jiraiya looked on the boy with a bored expression.

"Here's your receipt Miss, although I hardly think you'll need it since I don't do exchanges or, more importantly, returns," he replied to Tenten, who had gotten over her shock unlike Hinata who's eyes were still glued on the unconscious boy buried in wooden rubble.

"I… I think…you… ki…killed him," she exclaimed softly while one of her hands covered her soft lips.

Jiraiya's gaze drifted to Naruto once more, "Nah, the boy has taken worse beatings."

However, once said his eyes darkened slightly, only to go unnoticed by both clients. Hinata gingerly bent down to inspect the boy before bringing his arms around her one shoulder and his legs around the other. To Jiraiya's amazement she rose on her feet baring the weight of Naruto's body on both shoulders. Tenten took immediate notice and began to protest.

"Hinata-chan, you shouldn't; he's much too heavy."

Hinata just smiled reassuringly, "I…I am fine, he's my…pur…purchase. And you're pregnant. You shouldn't lift heavy objects."

Tenten just sighed as she watched her cousin leave the front door to head for the carriage that was parked outside.

Jiraiya was at her side in an instant. "She has a nice ass," he commented.

That comment earned him a beating from Tenten on Hinata's behalf. When she was done, she began to follow her cousin outside when Jiraiya stopped her by grabbing her on the wrist.

"Here," he said handing her a suspicious looking scroll. Narrowing her eyes caused Jiraiya to place his arms up above his head as though he were surrendering. "It's just insurance if the boy gets out of control."

As if it were possible, Tenten's eyes narrowed into slits, "What do you mean, 'out of control'?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Just make sure that the lady doesn't get him peeved."

Tenten laughed then, "Hinata? As if that would ever happen."

Jiraiya smiled, in spite of himself, "That's why I allowed her to buy him."

Tenten stopped, suddenly feeling the urge to interrogate the man even more about the meaning behind his comment. However, he dissipated in a cloud of spoke, leaving Tenten alone in the lobby.

"Oh, geez," she mumbled to herself, taking one last look at the scroll before she shoved it in her pocket. She headed outside where Hinata was.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehehe I know it's been more than a week. Ahem blame it on my sloth-like behavior or more like I am so stressed am not going to do anything behavior.

Anyways, here's the chapter. I made it a bit longer in order to compensate for the delay. If you have any concerns please R&R.

Otherwise…

Indulge and enjoy!

* * *

**The Crumpled within a Stack of Paper

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- The weird mistress

* * *

**

Naruto's vision cleared a few hours after Jiraiya's damn subduing jutsu finally wore off. The jutsu was as ancient as the old pervert himself. He usually performed it on every new 'employee' the moment they entered the inn. The jutsu mainly served the assurance that, once an employee, always an employee. Even the strongest of Naruto's 'coworkers' were helpless against the power of Jiraiya's jutsu. Despite the fact that Gaara was perhaps the most powerful out of them all, not even he could escape. None the less, the pervert was somewhat considerate. He never allowed a single 'employee' to leave on a 'trip' before teaching them a few ninjetsu moves to defend themselves. Sparring, especially, was a common practice within the inn; sometimes another way of making money. Naruto, for the most part, had been the most determined to learn some techniques from the hentai in hopes that he would beat him someday, thus earning him and Sakura-chan's freedom. Sakura always said it was hopeless, but that only made Naruto's passion for freedom stronger.

All of that was dashed the moment _she_ had stepped into his life. Naruto's azure eyes moved across him to the other side of the carriage.

Despite the darkness, he could make out the faint outlines of his new mistress's snow-white coat. She was sleeping peacefully with a small hue on her cheeks. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. She was so plain, dark, and just weird; clearly no comparison to Sakura-chan's beauty and grace.

Still…

Naruto's thoughts faltered; _how the hell did I get in this carriage?_

That was when Naruto noticed a noose tied around his neck. Shocked at the suggested treatment, Naruto immediately began to be enraged. Nobody was going to treat him like a dog. He attempted to remove the noose from his neck. No sooner had he laid his hands around the thick rope, the noose tightened cutting the air supply to his lungs.

Naruto made a noise half way between a gasp and yell, only to be thrown onto the floor of the carriage.

"Shut up," a soft feminine voice hissed. Naruto groaned as he recognized who the voice belonged to.

_The bitch with the two buns._

Giving her as hard a stare he could muster, Naruto's stare faltered when the two-bunned girl glanced nervously at her companion who had just snuggled further into her fetal position.

Her stare remained at its fixed point before turning to glare angrily at him. "You're so lucky she didn't wake up."

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground. Of all the… this woman would rather choke him to death if it meant not waking up her companion.

Tenten, on the other hand, relinquished her glare, and gave a small smile at the blonde who was gawking at her. Despite how manly his physical features were, there was so much innocence written in the depths of those azure eyes of his. At that very moment she believed she was looking at a twelve year old, opposed to the twenty year old he claimed himself to be. Tenten's eyes narrowed slightly.

_How could someone be so sheltered from that kind of life?_

Remembering why she had anxiously waited for Hinata to sleep, Tenten briefly shook her head before fixing her gaze on the blonde haired man once more.

"You understand the situation?" she asked quietly, while still checking on Hinata's face occasionally to make sure she was still asleep.

Naruto pouted, "I'm not stupid." He was rather insulted by her question. "She bought me so she gets to keep me forever," he's eyes glared at Hinata's sleeping figure once more.

Tenten silently swore as Hinata's small body shivered slightly.

Naruto continued, "It doesn't matter though, because I swear on my word as a ninja, I will be free."

Tenten raised an eyebrow with keen interest, "You're a ninja?"

"Hai," Naruto answered without a minute's pause.

Tenten once again looked at Hinata before softly replying, "So is she."

"Nani!" Naruto exclaimed. He was swiftly punished by another fierce tug on his noose as a cruel Tenten looked at him with angry eyes.

"Baka, be quiet!" she commanded.

"A woman can't be a ninja," Naruto replied as a matter-of-factly. "They're too weak."

Tenten was so fast that Naruto truly wished he took his words back.

As she held a dagger over his heart she whispered, "Women have just as much strength as any man has, if not more because they don't let their accomplishments get to their head as most men do." She eased off him, pulling the knife ever so slowly, silently letting Naruto know that if he spoke a word, she wouldn't be hesitant to silence him.

After she finally pulled the knife away from him, he whispered, "Scary."

He was sure she had heard him, but she chose to ignore him. Her hazel eyes focused on the trail they were heading.

Naruto pulled himself from the dirty wooden floor of the carriage to take his seat on the other side of the girls once more. He wanted to forget the fact that the two-bun girl was sitting across him. Naruto focused on the comforting feeling of having cushion underneath his butt. Even when looking around, Naruto was fascinated by all the intricate carvings on the roof and walls of the carriage. The two windows at each side were shielded from the outside with thick clear glass and red satin curtains. Unwillingly, his eyes fell to his sleeping mistress once more.

"Hey…umm," he faltered when he realized he didn't know that other girl's name.

"Tenten," the girl's voice sounded more tired than before.

"Tenten," Naruto stopped when he saw the girl glaring at him once more.

"Tenten-_sama_ to you," she reminded him.

"Tenten," Naruto replied again, this time emphasizing her name so every syllable was present. His grin only widened when he saw her snap her head at him, her jaw tense, and fingers twitching as though she were debating on choking him or stabbing him.

Deciding that he had better ask his question quick, he blurted, "Why did she buy me?"

Tenten sighed, silently anticipating her words so she wouldn't accidentally slip Hinata's identity. It was too soon, and this idiot might let it out that one of the nation's wealthiest heiresses was desperate enough to buy a man to accompany her to a high-society function.

"There's a gathering featuring some very important people. The gathering is being hosted by Hinata's father, who is notorious for pressuring people into doing things they don't want to do," she paused to take in Naruto's expression that just had remained blank. Silently wishing she could pull out her hair and scream to the heavens, Tenten took deep breaths to calm her down. This man was truly an idiot if he couldn't get where she was going with this "There have been rumors of Hinata's father attempting to set up an alliance between his family and another family through the ways of marriage."

Naruto just blinked. "Basically if Hinata doesn't show up with a date, her father is going to assume she is available for that marriage."

The blonde boy formed an 'o' shape with his mouth as the pieces of information slowly came together in his head "So I am supposed to take her to this gathering thing, pretending to be her date?"

Tenten slapped her forehead in disbelief, "Yes, that's the idea!"

"Is that really why she bought me?" Naruto asked again, not quite sure he's ears were deceiving him. She hadn't bought him to be one of those toys, after all.

_That and she felt sorry for you. Damn it, Hinata is too kind._

Tenten absently thought to no one in particular. "Yeah."

One other question still irked Naruto's mind as he finally asked "What am I supposed to do till then?"

Tenten just shrugged, "Train, I guess."

"Train?"

"Yeah; learn about manners and how to act like a gentleman. And I mean _really_ learn how to act like a gentleman."

"That's boring," Naruto pouted while crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"You have no say in matter," Tenten stated; end of discussion.

Once more Naruto's gaze fell on Hinata. A piece of the moon's hair had managed to seep past the dark curtain, illuminating her pale skin and her soft lips that were set in a small smile.

Naruto choked and fought bravely to maintain a strong façade, "She won't force me to do what others have tried to do?"

Tenten was taken back by Naruto's question. She cleared her throat before she replied, "She's your mistress; you have to do whatever she tells you to do."

She couldn't read Naruto's expression then, but she knew her words had come out harsher than intended. Tenten finally allowed her eyes to soften a bit, "Don't worry Uzumaki," Naruto looked at her with astonish eyes. "Hinata's not like that."

Tenten laughed then, "In fact, you'd be lucky to get even a word out of her. The girl is so damn shy."

She paused to watch him than. No matter how badly she wished Hinata would've chosen someone else with more expertise and who was more than willing to go along with their plan, Tenten couldn't help but be somewhat grateful. Hinata, no doubt would've become a pawn had someone else with more manipulative ploys had been chosen. Analyzing Naruto only proved that Naruto was a simple mind boy, who seemed about as dense in the ways of sex, despite the fact that it was suppose to be his area of expertise. And as much as she hated to admit it, he appeared to have good heart. He also didn't seem to be attracted to Hinata, so, therefore, wouldn't be likely to lead her on and eventually leave her heartbroken.

Tenten's eyes narrowed almost instantly, as she saw how the blonde was looking at her cousin-in-law.

_You better not harm her, if you know what's good for you. I doubt my husband will take kindly to you if he were to find out you somehow hurt his cousin._

Somewhere during her train of thought, a somewhat foul smell reached Tenten's nose. Scrunching up her nose and furrowing her eyebrows, Tenten began to break out into a sweat. Choking on the stench, she immediately covered her nose, before looking at Naruto accusingly.

Naruto's mouth was slightly gapped as he had allowed one loose during Tenten's moment of silence. However, when she looked at him, he was so close to letting another loose.

"Disgusting," Tenten quickly exclaimed before opening the window nearest her and waving the foul some air out. Amidst her frantic struggles, Hinata's lavender eyes opened to take in her surroundings.

"Tent…" Hinata began, but stopped as quickly as she had started speaking. Naruto watched, shocked, as Hinata's face began to turn green, and in a quiet voice she asked "Wh...why does it sti…stink?"

* * *

Hinata's dreams had often been beyond unexplainable, virtually incomprehensible by the logical mind. Most often, the best dream experts had difficulty coming up with an interpretation of her dreams. Perhaps that was why Hinata was so quiet; believing that the best way for her to understand her subconscious was to do it in isolation.

However, tonight's dream was as vivid as any dream had ever been. There were no incoherent thoughts, just images of the people she knew. Her father's disapproving face, Neji and Tenten particularly the tenderness shared only between them, and lastly Naruto's azure eyes. She would have gladly awoken up to those eyes forever.

Stretching in a cat-like manner Hinata rose from her king-size bed to walk to her washroom where she leisurely brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She finally settled for her favorite pair of deep blue khakis and a plain white T-shirt that clung comfortably to her body. Hinata took a look at a pair of socks in her drawer, before voting against wearing them.

For the most part, she was at ease until she strolled in the long corridor that passed by several rooms including her living room. There Hinata nearly fainted when she saw a fairly masculine arm dangling from the edge of her couch. Incidentally Naruto was still asleep, mouth wide-open for unsuspecting spiders to crawl into. A string of drool absently clung from the edge of his mouth, causing Hinata to make comparison's between her recent 'ward' and her cousin. Neji wouldn't be caught dead sleeping like that.

She sighed before looking at her pale ceiling 'This is strange.'

Her pale eyes drifted back too to Naruto as she briefly recalled last night's events. She winced; there had been a lot of screaming and yelling on Tenten and Naruto's behalf. Hinata had been too tired to pay any attention, left matters to Tenten. Looking back on it though, Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She had selfishly left Naruto behind without much advice as to what he should do. Still…

Hinata's curiosity got the better of her. Activating her Byukagon she channeled into Naruto's charka to determine his depth of his sleep. Finally realizing that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Hinata crouched on the balls of her feel and stealthy maneuvered her way to him.

She was barely an inch away from him, when his whisker like markings on his face caught her attention.

_Would he ever let her touch them? _

Hinata immediately berated herself on her stupidity. He was still a person and no person would ever enjoy being asked if their abnormal birth markings could be touched. Hinata sighed before falling back on her butt and continued staring at him. In order for her plan to work she would have to talk to him. Something she didn't look forward too, just because she had such little practice in the ways of communication.

Naruto was on the edge of sleep when he felt someone else watching him. Reluctantly he allowed his dream of a certain pink-haired girl feeding him ramen to end before opening his eyes to see another pair staring intensely at him.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he fell off the couch, crushing his mistress during the process.

Hinata had barely any time to assess the situation as she felt Naruto's full body weight on hers. Close proximity to someone belonging to the opposite sex caused Hinata to flush an abnormally bright shade of red. Her father and Neji never came within a meter of her and here was Naruto, violating the bubble she had established for herself. Naruto was off of her in a quick second, but the damaged had already been done.

Chuckling while rubbing the back of his head he continued with his apology "Neh, Hinata-sama Gomen."

He blinked as he watched the weirdo pull herself on her feet before hastily heading to what he guessed was the kitchen. Naruto had the sneaking suspicion that she wanted to run, and it took the force of Kami to stop herself.

Barely a second later Tenten came bursting through the front door strutting in as though she owned the place.

"Hey Hinata!" she happily called out "I have good news…"

Her voice trailed off as she laid her eyes on Naruto "You…" she muttered darkly.

Before Naruto could make so much as a remark Hinata's voice called out from the kitchen "T..Tenten san, I…I am in the kitchen."

Tenten quickly disposed of her coat on a coat hanger that lingered near the door before proceeding for the kitchen. Naruto called out to her in a fierce whisper "Why does she always stutter."

Tenten scowled as she quickly marched up to Naruto and clunked him on the head with a mallet that came out of nowhere. "Shut up. Hinata is…"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off as Hinata came walking in with cups of green tea. Naruto scrunched up his nose in disgust but didn't say anything for fear of receiving another bump from Tenten. Hinata seemed to notice a particularly large lump on Naruto's head. Sighing, she allowed her imagination to provide an explanation for her. She settled the green tea down in front of Tenten who furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"Hinata, I don't like green tea."

"It's su..supose to be g…good for the baby" Hinata insisted. Tenten rolled her eyes before accepting one cup while Naruto shook his head.

Tenten took one sip before absently spilling the tea into a nearby plant when Hinata's attention was diverted elsewhere.

She cleared her throat "Back to business. I think that we better begin training right away."

Hinata was the first to leap out of her seat "D…demo."

Tenten's look silenced her protest "Look at him Hinata." Tenten ignored Naruto's protest "He needs a lot of work, if we're going to pull this off."

She calmly pulled aside a scroll and a pen before starting to list numerous tasks down. Hinata was busy fiddling with her index fingers, despite Neji's lectures about presenting herself as a confident heir. Her nerves were shot and this was the only way to relax herself. Meanwhile Naruto's protests were announced loudly in the background.

"We're going to need to buy him new clothes, teach him some basic styles of mannerism, and oh yeah…there's the matter of intimacy."

Hinata choked on her tea, while Naruto screamed "INTIMACY!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow once more "Yes baka! Intimacy. How else are people going to believe that you are dating my cousin?"

Naruto swore under his breath which caused Hinata to lay her eyes downcast. Was she really that disgusting.

In a silent whisper she replied, "Ano…in…intimacy…."

Without another word, Hinata was sprawled in the floor as a result of a fainting spell. Tenten groaned and pulled out smelling salts before assaulting Hinata's nose with them. Naruto could only stare. Tenten's actions were automatic, as though Hinata-sama fainting was a common practice or something. Barely a minute later Hinata came too only to see Tenten and Naruto hovering over her like a swarm of bees.

"Fine…We'll work on the intimacy part later," Tenten admitted reluctantly.

Naruto looked at Hinata gratefully, a gesture for some reason made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Furiously blushing she bowed her head and nodded absently, sending her hair in all sorts of directions. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in surprise. Yup…the girl was weird. Meanwhile Tenten was trying her hardest not to burst out in laughter. Hinata was cute when she was embarrassed, which usually happened a lot around guys in general.

Tenten sighed inwardly. It was no thanks to her father's hands off policy and Neji's constant presence at Hinata's side during the crucial times of her teenage hood. When normal girls were exploring the new world concerning their sexuality, Hinata never had any of that. As heiress she was dutiful trained to taking over the family's well-being on the occasion her father should pass on. With so much training, Hinata never had time to interact with other people, earning her painful shyness. One that Neji was reluctant to admit, he had partially caused.

"First of all Hinata, try calling the guy Naruto-kun"

Hinata's eyes darted upwards "I…I could never do that"

"Please Hinata couples don't go around calling each other by their last names. You don't see me calling Neji, Hyuuga?"

Naruto once again scowled. Why was it they were talking about him as though he weren't there?

"Neh…What about me? What should I call her?" He pointed to Hinata who was beet red once more.

Tenten tilted her head and tapped a finger to her chin "Hina-chan,"

For some reason Hinata's eyes widened in horror as she leapt out from her seat "No…Tenten-san…n..not that please."

Confused, Naruto didn't know what to make out of the sudden sympathetic look within Tenten's orbs, or Hinata's sudden teary expression. There was something suspicious here, but Naruto decided to let it slide. Finally Hinata slumped back in her seat in resignation.

"Ha Hai…call me Hi…Hina-chan," she replied wearily.

"That should settle the deal. Even he will be convinced."

"He?"

Tenten looked at Naruto with a look that said 'You shouldn't be asking questions' "Hinata's father."

"Why would he be convinced we're together if I call her Hina-chan"

Tenten opened her mouth to answer, only to have Hinata accidentally spill some tea on her. The commotion caused so much fuss that Tenten's short-track mind was taken elsewhere leaving Naruto in the dark. Despite Hinata's efforts to calm Tenten down, Naruto observed how relieved Hinata seemed to be afterwards. Her small figure seemingly seemed to ease off subtle tension as she hurried her way into the kitchen to retrieve some water.

"Oy," Tenten called out "Why don't you make him serve."

Naruto shot her a dirty look as Tenten pressed on "After all you bought him so he's like indebted to you."

Naruto watched as Hinata popped her head out from the kitchen to assess him. With red cheeks she abruptly shook her head and popped back into the kitchen.

Tenten bopped him on the head and reluctantly Naruto followed Hinata in the kitchen to offer some assistance.

Not shortly after, Tenten heard Hinata screaming in surprise before the sound of smashing cups followed.

Tenten looked at the ceiling

_Kami help me._


	4. Chapter 4

HAPPY MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!

Here's the latest of _The crumpled within a stack of paper._ This chapter is a bit long, and believe me it's for a good reason. There is a lot of content concerning Hina-chan's past. Unfortunately there isn't much dialogue, or comical moments but I did make attempt to place some in. I basically tried to progress Naruto and Hina-chan's relationship without making it unrealistically too fast.

She is really shy after all?

Enjoy

And I assure you the next chapter will be more entertaining.

* * *

THE CRUMPLED WTIHIN A STACK OF PAPER

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR- REUNITED WITH A PAST LOVE

* * *

A few weeks had passed and not so much as a single word was exchanged between servant and mistress. Hinata had to admit, it was mostly her fault. Any conversation which Naruto had ever started were immediately shut down by Hinata's inability to speak coherently. Secretly Hinata desired nothing more than to have a decent conversation with the guy. However her mind automatically became blank. It was as though some other person had suddenly switched off the off switch to her brain. Helpless to her turmoil of emotions and her embarrassment she would surrender to her low self-confidence; often excusing herself to prepare tea or spar or attend to her mother's garden.

On the other hand, Naruto was one second from pulling out every single strand of blonde hair on his head. He had been confined to the house, for Tenten's fear that he might make one slip behind his presence in the Hyuuga household. Being locked up in the same area day in and day out was enough to drive anyone mad.

To worsen matters Naruto couldn't figure out what went on in his mistress's head. So far she had not given him reason to find her a threat, yet he was always on alert in the event something would happen.

Apart from sparing or watching TV, a new favorite pastime of Naruto's, he would make comparisons between the women back at the inn and his mistress. Most of the time the comparison was really between Sakura and Hinata. Sakura, as violent as she was, had to be the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever laid his eyes on. She carried a strange sense of confidence, and was never afraid to say what she thought. Sakura was also intelligent and witty. Hinata was completely the opposite. She was plain and silent most of the time. Naruto didn't even have any idea as to whether or not she was half as intelligent as Sakura. There was one thing that Naruto was sure of, though. His mistress sure loved her tea.

He, on the other hand, couldn't stand tea. It didn't taste like anything and he had been forced to consume the damn thing everyday for a week now. Unfortunately, today was one of those days.

"AHHHHH, again." Tenten screamed causing both mistress and servant to wince in displeasure.

Naruto clenched his teeth as a feeling of numbness overcame the lower part of his calves. That was the other thing. Tenten sama was a torn in his side. He recalled the first week he had come to his 'home.' The bitch had started acting as though she were the boss of the place, although it rightfully belonged to his mistress. At first he had thought that the mistress would speak up against Tenten's abusive actions against him. However, she would walk away leaving Naruto to fend for himself.

He couldn't help but snort. Tenten's abusive behavior were for the stupidest reasons. Sure, he would call her a crazy bitch but he was only stating the obvious; of course he didn't tell her that. It would only make her angrier.

Honestly, didn't she have a husband to go home to bug?

She would even hit him when ever he didn't call his mistress, Hina-chan or something like that.

Naruto's gaze focused on her once more. He just couldn't call her that for many reasons. The first, she didn't seem too comfortable being called that. Second, he wasn't comfortable calling her that. Apart from Sakura-chan, he never really addressed women by their first name. Thinking about it now, he didn't think that he ever would call his mistress by that name.

Finally settling on that decision, Naruto refocused back to the task at hand. He shivered as his gaze fell on the teapot.

Meanwhile Hinata sighed as she attempted to reassess her kneeling position. Of all the training that Naruto had to undergo, she had to admit, she hated this one the most. The tea ceremony often took six hours minimum, yet she and Naruto were barely able to get past the first hour of it. It was almost enough for Hinata to give up her love for tea.

Absently she looked at the pregnant women who had steam coming out of her nostrils and ears. Hinata shuddered at the sight of Tenten's normal chestnut brown eyes, which were now crossing red. If Hinata recalled correctly, Neji had very much done the same thing to Tenten that she was doing to them now.

Tenten, naturally coming from a middle classed family, was completely unaware about high society formality and particularly their ceremonies. Although Neji was determined to introduce her into his class, Tenten's reluctance became apparent after the first party she was forced to attend. Hinata was eighteen years old then, and for once she wasn't the disgrace of the party.

After all, who could top Tenten's wonderful performance?

It wasn't everyday that a girl spilt hot boiling tea on some of the most delicate parts of a high lord. Despite how comical Neji thought it was, as he hated Akimichi Chomaru sama, he was still furious. He immediately began Tenten's strict training afterwards. The whole thing nearly ended their relationship, but Tenten had managed to survive his harsh drilling.

Hinata groaned, it seemed that Tenten also learned her cousin's teaching techniques. Tenten showed no compassion towards her and Naruto-kun.

She blushed, Naruto-kun.

Diverting her gaze to him she saw him fall back onto his back, whining while rubbing his sore knees and calves. Hinata frowned, as she noticed how cold the tea in the teapot had become. Rising up from her knees she was about to get a refill when she felt a grip on her ankle.

It was her servant looking up at her with pleading eyes.

'Don't leave me with her Hyuuga sama,' he mouthed.

Hinata was lost in his azure eyes and swore she must have stood there for three minutes before coming too. She also noticed what he had called her.

_Hyuuga sama _

The title itself was enough to draw a bitter taste on her tongue as her soft smile fell from her face. She was kidding herself to think that he would address her as an equal, let alone a lover unless he was under Tenten's supervision. They would end up failing and she would be forced to marry some wealthy lord whose heart would most likely be colder than her fathers'.

Hinata blinked several times as she felt tears brim her eyes secretly hoping that Naruto wouldn't notice. Lucky for her, he didn't.

Knowing that composure wasn't a sure thing Hinata sputtered out an apology before rushing to the kitchen to prepare new tea. The tea had become bitter hours ago and she'd be damned if her servant had to drink it.

Depressed and frightened, Naruto watched his mistress analyze him for a few minutes, face beet red. He swore that he read some sadness in her eyes after he had addressed her as Hyuuga sama. However the look was gone in a flash and before he could react she made her decision to head off for the kitchen.

He pouted 'Why is her face always red anyways.'

His gaze moved to his 'trainer' who was angrily flicking through TV channels to vent out her frustration. Catching him staring at her, Tenten rudely asked "what the hell are you staring at?"

When he didn't answer she fingered him before going back to her previous activity. Naruto wanted to scream.

Why were pregnant women nutcases?

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata had her head up against one of the rich mahogany kitchen cupboards.

They were entirely out of tea. Not surprising since Hinata loved the stuff and they had been using it for practice but still…

Hinata sighed "I better go buy some."

Silently she pushed herself off of the cupboard before glancing at the clock that hung just above her kitchen window, which was placed in the center of the eastern wall. Hinata noticed that it was still very early out. There wouldn't be very many people at the market.

Hinata yawned suddenly, rubbing bits of sleep from her eye. She had momentarily forgotten that Tenten had woken her and Naruto-kun up at five in the morning.

Kami, the extremes that woman went through.

Drifting her gaze to deep auburn polished table, Hinata frowned. It was designed in the traditional style, which was evident by the Hyuuga symbol craved in the very center. The table had been a christening gift for the house when Hinata had first moved out from the main house, which was now a few cities away. She tore her gaze from the table again. No matter where she went, her father's expectations of her were always sure to follow one way or another.

Deciding that she had left Naruto and Tenten alone for far too long, Hinata discarded her troubled thoughts and headed back to the living room.

Hinata was met with Tenten's hands wrapped around Naruto's neck strangled him to his would be death. Hinata watched horrified as Naruto's face turned several shades of blue before finally settling to a deep purple. Sure the woman abused the guy like crazy, but this was ridiculous.

"T…Tenten san!" Hinata screamed in the loudest voice that Tenten had ever heard the shy girl spoke in.

Tenten's hazel eyes went to her hands wrapped tightly around Naruto's blue neck. Smiling guiltily at her cousin-in-law Tenten eased her grip releasing Naruto, who collapsed on the floor.

"What?" she exclaimed at Hinata's accusing eyes "The idiot deserve it? He called me a crazy bitch. CRAZY Bitch! Me!"

Naruto pulled himself up with some support from Hinata's couch, "That's because you are."

Hinata winced as Tenten tossed on of her infamous daggers an inch from Naruto's ear. She knew well that Tenten had missed on purpose. The dagger was just a warning in the case that Naruto was stupid enough to continue. Unfortunately, the dagger hit the arm of Hinata's very expensive, very laborite cream leather couch.

Tearing her gaze to look at her pale ceiling, Hinata forced herself to relax her fried nerves.

Tenten immediately realized what she had done "Oh Kami, Hinata I am so sorry. I'll buy you a new couch."

Forcing a small smile Hinata shook her head, "Le..let's just go b..buy some t.tea. I'm…o…out."

Tenten glanced at the couch unsure and glared at Naruto once more before nodding her head in consent.

Hinata continued to breathe deeply while heading for the closet near the door to grab a pair of new white runners and her thick wool coat, despite the fact that it was hot out.

Tenten wasn't as quick. She lingered in the living room for a few moments, contemplating kicking Naruto in the stomach. One glance at the dagger drilled into the side of Hinata's coach told her otherwise. Swiftly she pulled it out before she settled for giving Naruto a good knock in the head.

"Stay here," she barked as she finally slammed the door shut behind her. Tenten also performed a quick sealing jutsu to ensure the idiot wouldn't sneak out.

* * *

When she was done she ran past the main steel gates to find Hinata a few steps ahead.

"Hinata, wait up," Tenten called out. Hinata paused for a moment, allowing her cousin-in-law to come up. Silenced enveloped them for a few more blocks before Tenten finally spoke.

"I'm really sorry about the couch Hinata,"

"I…it's ok," Tenten noticed that Hinata's stammer echoed an unusual undertone of weariness. Something that wasn't common for the Hyuuga heiress.

"Is something wrong?"

Hinata just shook her head and continued walking. They passed a few more large estates that like Hinata's house were guarded by large intimidating gates. Making their way down the hill and passing an intersection they finally entered the market. A few elderly folk were browsing around the streets. Some older women were taking the time to look at the window displays for any possible purchase. Reluctantly, Tenten followed Hinata into the tea shop where she stood uncomfortably while Hinata conversed with the woman salesclerk about any new inventory.

Not for the first time, Tenten watched with awe as Hinata seemed to speak with complete ease to the women. Not once did Hinata stammer.

Neji hadn't been kidding. Get Hinata talking about tea and she could go on for hours. Tenten could agree but disagree with her husband's past statement. Hinata could talk for hours about tea, but only to the woman salesperson that was standing before them.

Tenten took in the petit woman's features. She had extremely straight black hair all pulled back into a tight bun. Crows feet were already beginning to gather at the edge of her ebony eyes, yet Tenten agreed that this woman had aged gracefully. And with good taste too. Tenten nodded in approval at the woman's choice of a simple white kimono tied with a black sash.

"Hello Hyuuga Tenten," Tenten shook out of her reverie as the older woman addressed her.

Tenten immediately placed her hands in front of her "Oh no, just call me Tenten."

Hinata excused herself after that, and Tenten watched helplessly as the girl disappeared in the aisles of tea.

Turning her attention back to the woman Tenten decided to start conversation, but the woman had beaten her to it.

"Your cousin really loves tea." The woman laughed then, "You should see her go on about tea, she can talk for hours."

"Mmmmmm"

The woman's gaze became serious then "Many of the other sales people tell me she doesn't speak much. But I find I don't agree."

"How do you figure?"

"She speaks a lot to me."

"How long have you known her?"

"Hmmmm since she was four years old. Her and her mother would come her all the time during their vacations away from the main city."

That caught her attention. Tenten diverted her attention away from an elderly couple who had been curiously looking into the shop. "You knew her mother!"

This was news to Tenten, as Hinata barely spoke about her mother. Apart from the Hina-chan thing, Tenten had learned most of her facts from Neji. Even then, her husband wasn't a very reliable source for information since the majority of his childhood and beginning of his adolescence years had been lived in hatred towards the main family.

Tenten shook her head; she wasn't even clear what that was all about. All she knew was that her father-in-law had been murdered by another wealthy family, who had intended to murder Hinata's father instead. Both Neji and Hinata's father were identical twins. Neji's father had been at the wrong place at the wrong time, but even that truth was questionable. Neji had also been angry about another detail…

"Oh yes," the woman interrupted "Very beautiful woman I tell you; made the god's jealous."

Just then Hinata came with arms filled with boxes of tea. The woman brought a hand to her cheek while Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my, that's a lot of tea dear. You sure you need that much? It seems like you're going to be doing nothing but drink tea for the next week."

Tenten had to laugh at the woman's statement earning herself a curious stare from the saleswoman and a blushing Hinata. The woman analyzed Hinata for a moment before smiling and cashing in the tea.

"A…Arigatou… Kasumi san," Hinata replied before bowing awkwardly.

Kasumi laughed lightly, noticing the Hyuuga heiress sudden stammer. For a moment her ebony eyes drifted to Hinata's companion. She sensed that Hinata was close to the woman, yet there was something between the two.

A rival?

Kasumi wondered for a moment before she widened her eyes at recollection of something important.

"That's right!" she exclaimed. Rushing to the back of the store Kasumi pulled a full cartooned box from the bottom of a dusty wooden shelf. However, the box was in mint condition as Kasumi placed into the arms of Hinata's companion.

"It's a sample of our new promo." She explained.

Tenten managed to open the lid, "Ramen?"

"Yup," Kasumi exclaimed happily. Her eyes went starry then as she clasped her hands together "It's always been my dream to open a drop-in ramen restaurant. This promo is just to encourage future customers and since Hinata-chan ordered so much tea, I figured that it's only fair she receive a box of ramen"

Hinata looked alarmed "Y..you'll still be selling tea?"

"Of course Hinata-chan," Kasumi couldn't help herself as she ruffled the younger girl's hair "Wouldn't want to disappoint my number one customer."

Tenten grunted as she readjusted the box in her arms "We should go Hinata."

"Ha Hai," Hinata hugged Kasumi before grabbing her purchases and followed Tenten out of the store.

* * *

When they were half-way up the mountain of a hill Tenten finally turned to Hinata "You seemed to know what was her name…Kasumi well"

Tenten didn't miss Hinata's sudden tenseness "Ha, hai s..she was my…m..om's friend"

There was a sudden sadness in Hinata's voice that caused Tenten to back off. Deciding that it was better to change the subject she turned to the box full of ramen in her arms "What are we going to do with these?"

Hinata looked over at Tenten curiously as Tenten continued "Hinata you don't eat ramen."

"It..it would've been rud…rude not to a..accept." Hinata stammered

Tenten rolled her eyes as Hinata's mansion-like house came into view. Hinata's house was very simple, with a single gate guarding it. However, there was a large garden that could be seen from where they were standing. Tenten also noticed how much greener Hinata's garden plants seemed to be in comparison to her neighbors. Plant that green didn't happen automatically, a lot of time had been put into them on Hinata's part.

Frowning, Tenten decided that her cousin-in-law should really talk to a certain blonde more.

Tearing her gaze to Hinata she noticed that there was an almost unnoticeable smile on her pale features. There was also a red hue on her face.

Unable to contain herself Tenten replied in a husky voice "Did you miss Naruto-kun while we were away?"

Steam shot out of Hinata's ears and before Tenten could react, mumbled protests were spilling out of Hinata's mouth. Finally the embarrassment was so much that Hinata made a mad dash for the house, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

* * *

Tenten arrived at Hinata's front gazes a few minutes later only to see Hinata sitting nervously at her front steps twiddling her fingers.

Tenten's brow furrowed "What are you doing?"

Hinata looked at the ground ashamed "I…I forgot my key."

Tenten looked at her cousin skeptically, knowing all too well that her cousin was a really bad liar. Hinata's nervousness in regards to spending some time alone with her slave was obvious enough by her twiddling habit. Looking heavenward Tenten wondered how in the hell this was going to work.

However her gaze remained fixed momentarily before drifting back to her cousin. She automatically took pity on the girl. It really wasn't her fault; her low confidence was a result of her disposition within society and her father's expectations or more like her inability to surpass them. Tenten decided to allow Hinata's lie to slide, although both of them knew her statement had been a lie.

Pulling the spare key from her pocket, Tenten passed Hinata to open the door.

They were met with a very bored and angry blonde boy who had taken liberality of getting muddled up in some cables that had been connected to the TV. Why he was tangled in them, neither Hinata nor Tenten knew or even bothered to ask.

Ignoring the idiot, Tenten headed straight for the kitchen leaving Hinata to deal with him.

She looked at him for a few brief moments before squishing her anxiety and assisting him out of the cables. Hinata could not help but come closing to fainting from overheat after accidentally making physical contact, little or otherwise. After she was done she hurried for the kitchen before Naruto could even say thank you.

His gaze followed her. There was a pout on his lips which usually made it present when he was either confused or upset. At that moment he was confused, unable to comprehend why his mistresses always seemed red in the face or even had steam out of her ears.

Naruto sat in the middle of the living room for five minutes before he decided to confront his mistress about his disposition. He would have to deal with the wrath of the bunbitch later.

Pulling himself from the ground Naruto took a deep breath before puffing out his chest in attempts to make he appear bigger. Taking big strides he was in the kitchen in less than five steps and was preparing himself to speak when a bright bowl spelt the most welcoming words he'd ever since.

"RAMEN!" he exclaimed causing Hinata and Tenten to look at him with astonished expressions on their faces.

Naruto was onto the box in less than a second emptying the contents before Tenten could so much beat him on the head for being so stupid.

"Chicken, Beef, Oriental, Spicy, They're all here" Hinata sweated as she saw Naruto's eyes become stars.

"Y…you can h..have th…them" she stammered. It was Tenten's turn to look at her with disbelief.

Naruto's attention fell onto Hinata causing her to squirm. He seemed to be analyzing her for any suspeicious tricks.

Dropping her gaze to the ground she explained "I..I don't e..eat that much ra…ramen"

Naruto didn't tear his gaze away from her but his pout changed into a foxy grin, which caused Hinata's heartbeat to skip a beat for an unknown reason.

Naruto couldn't help but be shocked at his mistress's generosity. All bells in his head warned him that by accepting any gift from her would mean indebted to her. However, looking at her Naruto saw that she was honest with her intentions. She really did look like she didn't care much for Ramen. He also realized that this was the first real enjoyable gift he had ever received.

Who wouldn't want to be reunited with a past love?

Before he could stop himself he replied, "Arigatou Hina-chan."

There was sincerity in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Tenten as well as Hinata.

However Tenten couldn't help but ruin the silence by replying "It's about time you call her that idiot, it's been about what? A week! Try making it a practice."

Naruto shot her a glare which was met by Tenten's yawn.

Immediately excused herself, Tenten headed for the living room to watch some TV, leaving Hinata to put away the remaining groceries. Naruto surprisingly took charge of putting away the Ramen on the highest shelf which Hinata had kept empty because of her inability to reach it. Naruto reasoned that it was the least he could do for his mistress' generosity. Taking a glance at her without drawing her attention. Her face was red and he grinned once more.

Yup she was weird, but he liked people like her.

Hinata meanwhile was trapped in her own mind as she replayed what had just happened. Without paying much attention, she watched her hands move automatically placing the tea on the middle shelf. Her mother had always used that shelf for tea.

A memory of her mother popped into her head once more. It was the one where Hinata had stumbled into her mother planting flowers while her father was away on a business trip. She remembered her astonishment at how happy her mother had been hands and knees in dirt planting some of the most beautiful flowers Hinata had ever seen.

"It'll be our secret from your father ok my Hina-chan?"

She always did say that Hinata would blossom into the most exotic flower in the garden.

That made Hinata blush as she sighed once more.

Hina-chan. Nobody had called her that without it sounding weird. Her eyes drifted to Naruto, who had his tongue comically sticking out of his mouth as he placed his ramen on the top shelf.

So why didn't it sound so foreign when he said it?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers;

This chapter is a bit short because people keep rushing me into updating and I was worried the smiling muse would cease to smile at me. I am kinda having difficulty with the direction I want to take. The characters are simply just giving me blanks which of course leads to DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK!

Arghhhhhh…

Anyways I figure get this damn chapter out of the way and inspiration will come once more.

If it doesn't sound as good as the other chapters my sincerest apologies. Honestly I don't think this is one of the better chapters but meh…what are you going to do.

Enjoy.

* * *

**THE CRUMPLED WITH A STACK OF PAPER**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5- A LITTLE LIGHT ON THE PAST**

* * *

The morning, a few days later, arrived with such freshness that as Hinata stood near her kitchen window with a cup of tea in hand she was drown to the glittering diamonds gathered upon the petals of the plants in her beloved garden. Pausing, she glanced briefly at the clock once more. Realizing that she had a few hours before her servant would wake up Hinata headed for her room where she put on an old navy blue shirt that had been a favorite of hers as a child. It hugged nicely at her waist but was still loose to enable movement. She complimented the shirt with a pair of beige khakis that barely past her mid-calf. 

It was only after she placed some sun-screen onto her pale skin did she head out for the garden; shovel, gardening gloves ready in hand.

Hinata was pleased to see that the garden was greener than ever. Quickly her lavender eyes drifted to the very corner of the garden where her gaze met up with unusual lilies whose petal tips were an azure blue. Although they were still in their first stages of growth, Hinata was more than happy to see that one had at last bloomed.

Looking at the horizon once more where the sun had spilt out into the sky like a bucket of paint on a blank canvas Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning okaasan" she said to the sky.

A bird chirped somewhere and Hinata started her task.

* * *

Naruto woke up noticing one of the two things. The first was that it was unnervingly silent. The second was that he didn't have an enormous sensation of pain on his head, where Tenten sama usually hit him. Afraid that it was all too good to be true, Naruto sat apprehensive on the couch waiting for the bun bitch to come bursting in any moment, screeching like a banshee and tossing knives everywhere, mainly at him. 

Naruto remained in that position for about five minutes before he finally recalled that it was his and his mistress day off. Apparently, their trainer had some business to attend to at home; business dealing with a certain husband if he recalled correctly. Not that Naruto really cared. Any day away from Tenten sama was a good day.

Kicking off his blankets Naruto lazily rubbed the sleep from his eye before heading for the kitchen for some grub. He was surprised not to find his mistress there. However the kettle on the stove was a dead give away that she was indeed awake.

Although Naruto's thoughts were occupied about her possible whereabouts, his protesting stomach was too much for him to bear. He finally decided that his mistress was probably somewhere in the house, nothing to get worked up over.

Azure eyes drifted to the top shelf where his stash resided within in. Even Naruto couldn't help but clap his hands together in anticipation. There was nothing like a good bowl of ramen in the morning.

* * *

It was the sound of lovely humming that later drew him out to the front courtyard just behind the gates to his mistress house. There he came upon a beautiful woman with pale skin attending to the garden. 

_I didn't think that Hyuuga sama had any pretty female gardeners _Naruto couldn't help but think to himself

Licking his lips, he forced himself to moisten the back of his throat that had suddenly become the Sahara desert. He didn't know whether it was the light or something, but the way the figure was illuminated by the sunrise rays she just looked like…wow.

Before Naruto could so much as call out to the women, the light shifted eliminating the special glow around the figure, revealing no one other than his mistress. Surprised to no end, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the patch of dirt gathered on her right cheek. He also noticed how some strands of her blue black hair had slipped from her ponytail framing her soft delicate face.

She was the one humming, he realized.

And unknowingly his feet moved to where she was attending to her garden.

Although he was standing no further than a meter away from her, she didn't acknowledge his presence leaving Naruto to call out "Oy, morning Hyuuga sama!"

To Hinata's dismay her hard focused concentration erupted the moment her servant had called out to her. Jumping at least five feet in the air with fright, Hinata's pale complexion transformed into a bright red that could've easily rivaled a tomato. When she finally landed, she held a hand to her chest to ease her thumping heart; all the while her mouth was slightly gapped open.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction as he squatted along side of her.

"What are you doing Hyuuga sama?"

Hinata noticed how he addressed her and as much as she preferred being called Hina-chan, she chose to ignore her disappointment. Naruto seemed to notice; as her facial expression revealed everything. For some reason he really didn't like to see her sad. After all, even though his mistress was quiet she gave him nothing but kindness since he first arrived.

Casually drifting his gaze to her flowers Naruto's eyes were immediately caught by the unusual lilies in the far back corner. They were different from any other flower he'd ever seen and he couldn't help but wonder if his mistress would ever allow him to give some to Sakura.

If he ever had the chance to visit the inn, that is.

Choosing to ignore his pain Naruto looked at Hinata who suddenly found the dirt on her hands fascinating.

"You like gardening Hina-chan?" Naruto decided that it wouldn't hurt to call his mistress Hina-chan, if it would make her feel better.

She looked up at him, so startled that Naruto began to wonder if he had done something wrong. However before he could apologize she replied "H..Hai."

Hinata didn't know what to do the moment Naruto had scared her. She was so embarrassed that she started visualizing herself banging her head against a wall of some sort. Not surprisingly she desired nothing more than to run into the house and lock herself in her room for the rest of the day, if it meant not facing Naruto.

However her servant didn't seem to have the same idea. He started asked her a question, this time addressing her as Hina-chan, not Hyuuga sama.

Hinata decided that to run away would only cause further humiliation on her behalf, so she forced herself to stay planted in her seat. However that didn't stop her from looking at her dirty hands instead of her servant's beautiful blue eyes.

Naruto soon realized that she wasn't going to say much unless he asked another question. As irritated and confused as he was with her silence, Naruto rationalized that getting to know his mistress a little better would come to his benefit later. Besides, he knew she must not be such a bad person considering that she had given him an entire box of ramen, feed and clothed him.

Attempting to find something that would stir up conversation Naruto decided to inquire about the lilies.

"How come the lilies look different?" he asked.

"Di…different?"

"Yea…look at their petal thingy's, they're blue."

Naruto couldn't help but blush at his mistress's sudden small smile, "Th..they're e…exotic flo..wers. They d..don't normal..ly grow in t..these parts."

Naruto chuckled "You must be one hell of a good gardener then."

It was Hinata's turn to blush. She furiously tore her gaze from Naruto while shaking her head "N..no, I'm n..not that g..good."

"Sure you are!" Naruto exclaimed "This is the best garden I've seen."

Hinata just bit her lip while clenching her fists in her lap. Naruto just laughed before starting a conversation tangent, mainly concerning his previous life at the inn.

It was like that for the rest of the morning, Naruto talking while Hinata listened to him speak. It wasn't long before Hinata gradually relaxed and started asking Naruto questions; questions that he was more than eager to answer.

She learned a lot about him that morning, especially his strong disliking towards the man who had sold him to her, Jiraiya san. Unfortunately she also learned his strong infatuation towards one of the residents in the inn named Sakura.

Hinata could only conclude from Naruto's description that Sakura must've been the gorgeous girl with pink hair and jade eyes. She felt her heart drop. Hinata could only wish that she would turn out half as beautiful as this Sakura girl. That thought only ignited her insecurities even more. And once more her gaze drifted away from his face to the floor. Her questions became less frequent, as she became more withdrawn.

_He couldn't be enjoying this discussion?_

Naruto didn't seem to notice her withdrawal and she was grateful that he continued speaking without hesitation. It was nice hearing someone fill the void of silence that had always seemed to be present ever since her mother died.

Naruto's voice filled her head, "Now the thing with ramen is that as great as it is, you know what I really hate…"

"Mmmmmm…."

"Waiting the three minute for it too cook."

_Yes this was much better _she concluded...

* * *

Naruto continued speaking until the sun was in the middle of the sky, beaming brightly one both of them. He didn't notice, but Hinata looked at the position of the sun with concern. Any longer here and her stomach was going to eat itself. 

Naruto was surprised when he saw his mistress idly wipe her dirt-covered hands over on her khakis after she had finished adjusting the last plant. Rather than sit in silence, he watched as she got up and headed for the house.

"Neh," Hinata turned to look at him expectedly "Where are you going Hina-chan?"

"L..lunch." she managed to reply.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he became suddenly aware of the time. "It can't be that late?"

Hinata could only stare as Naruto's stomach growled.

And before she could help herself, Hinata bursted into a giggling fit. Naruto didn't exactly know what to make out of Hinata's reaction, only that this was the first time he had seen her laugh. Amazed at how much her laughter changed her appearance, Naruto soon found himself laughing along with her.

"I guess it's really late." Naruto replied following Hinata inside where they spent the rest of the day.

Although it was still quiet, Naruto and Hinata both felt less tension between them as they went about the rest of their day, off doing their own business.

* * *

"Education!" Tenten replied with so much conviction that it would take the force of the world to ignore her. 

Naruto gave her a blank look, while Hinata quietly sipped her tea on the new couch that Tenten had boughten for Hinata the other day.

"Huh!" Naruto replied dumbly.

Tenten just ignored him as she paced around the living room "Conversation, history, weather, ninja techniques…"

Naruto who was beginning to fall asleep as Tenten went through the list, shot up immediately at the mentioning of one word.

"Ninja!" He exclaimed loudly that even Hinata jumped up in surprise.

Tenten smirked knowingly as she figured out the blonde's weakness "That's right. The Hyuuga clan is notorious for their hand-to-hand combat and their 'gentle fists' technique many centuries ago." She waved her hand casual in the air "Of course the Hyuuga's don't go around beating people up; that's just like asking to get arrested for attempted man-slaughter, but they still do fight other clans." Noticing Naruto's gapped expression she quickly added in "It's just for show of course."

Naruto diverted his gaze from Tenten to his mistress "Neh, Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata didn't miss the sudden twinkle in Naruto's eyes as soon as he addressed her. Inwardly she sighed. No matter what the situation, Hinata had come to accept the fact that Naruto would go through all extremes to reach their trainer's limits in regards to her temper.

_This can't be good for the baby _

She thought to herself as Naruto continued "Do you know some ninja techniques."

Hinata blushed as she looked at the carpeted floor "A..a little."

In the background Hinata heard Tenten snort. She looked up at her expectantly "Come on Hinata a little. You may as well say that the moon is made out of cheese."

Naruto looked at Tenten "So she doesn't know any ninja techniques."

Tenten's eyes bogged out "You kidding me? This girl here…" Tenten pointed at Hinata causing Hinata to squirm uncomfortably in her seat. "Has been training ever since she was able to walk."

"Tenten san, y..you shouldn't e..exaggerate. I'm n..not that good." Hinata replied in a quiet voice.

Tenten couldn't help but roll her eyes "Please Hinata, you would've beaten Neji if it weren't for the fact that…"

Tenten's mind came to a screeching halt as she remembered that she was about to walk on dangerous territory. Hinata had always been very edgy concerning her skills as a marital artist. Tenten really couldn't blame her especially after the ordeal that the poor girl had gone through during the last ceremony.

The chuunin ceremony always marked a passageway for the sons' and daughters' of the wealthy lords. Most of the time, the chuunin exams were difficult. Composed of harsh drills and thinking tasks only those who were considered exceptional in the art were able to pass. Unfortunately for Hinata she was defeated by Neji, who Tenten was ashamed to admit, had come close to sending the girl to the hospital.

Looking at her cousin-in-law Tenten wondered if Hinata still took up the arts. It was doubtful though, Hinata wasn't one who enjoyed recalling painful events. And training or anything along those lines would surely bring up those bittersweet memories.

_Oh Neji why did you have to be so hateful towards her then?_

Tenten's sudden stop spurred Naruto's sudden curiosity. "If it weren't for the fact that what?"

Tenten quickly broke out of deep thought and stare down at her cousin-in-law. She looked at Naruto as though she had just noticed he was standing there the entire time.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't finish your sentence." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted in child like manner, causing Tenten to look at Hinata with nervousness.

Naruto tore his gaze from Tenten to Hinata whose dark blue bangs obscured her facial expression from the world. However, he felt the sudden uneasiness come upon him like an ice blanket. He had to ease some of the tension somehow. As much as he desired to know what Tenten was going to say, he didn't want to make 'it's always the quiet ones,' more than a cliché.

"So could Hina-chan train me?" Both girls looked up at him as though he had grown another head.

Naturally Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed good naturally "I mean if I am going to fight one of the lords…"

Tenten's snort stopped Naruto in his tracks "Please, I only suggested that you should know about the fight ceremonies. Not participate in them, they're only intended for alleged members."

Hinata nervously bit her lip as she watched Naruto's expression fall from an eager one to a downtrodden one. She quickly forgot about her own pain as Tenten's statement had brought back some horrible memories. She desired nothing more than to ease some of Naruto's distress.

In a quiet voice Hinata spoke "I..I'll tr..train with N..Naruto-kun."

"What!" Tenten looked possibly flabbergast at Hinata's declaration.

Taking a deep breath Hinata gazed up at her cousin-in-law, where raw passionate determination resided within her lavender orbs. Tenten had seen that look somewhere. It wasn't a look common among Hyuuga's, least of all Hinata's father, it belonged to someone else.

Shrugging Tenten replied "Fine. Hyuuga Hiashi is full of surprises. But it would strange if he were to want to fight Naruto. I guess it's better that Naruto is prepared"

"Hyuuga Hiashi?" Naruto was completely lost in the conversation.

Hinata quickly enlightened him with one statement, so cold it could've sliced through paper.

"My father."

Tenten and Naruto blinked in astonishment. Hinata hadn't even stammered.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata hurried herself out of the bath. With furious fingers she rubbed her downy cotton white towel over her pale skin, noticing the stiffness in her muscles. Despite the fact that she should be upset that she couldn't really move without bearing the complaints of muscles she didn't know she had, she couldn't have been happier.

Naruto hadn't gone easy on her. Well…he did at first; till Hinata confessed that she hated it whenever people went on easy on her because they underestimated her strength.

Quietly in the recessive parts of her mind, she recalled the conversation with such clarity.

_Hinata couldn't help but heave as she stood hunched over with her hands on her knees. She squirmed at the uncomfortable sensation of wetness crawling down her back between her shoulder blades. Hinata knew that she was sweating buckets, something that she hadn't done in years._

_Tenten had excused herself from supervision for the tenth bathroom break in two hours._

_Hinata couldn't have been more grateful, for Tenten's decreasing bladder. At the same time, she was disappointed in herself for allowing her training to suffer. What would her father say if he saw her now?_

_Probably yell so hard that his face would turn purple before going into cardiac arrest. _

_She could only hope, but it was unlikely since the condescending man was at the peak of health…at least considering his age. _

_From the corner of her eye she spotted her 'slave'. _

_Secretly she fumed at the fact that he hadn't even broken a sweat, not even when Tenten drilled him so hard that both of them would get caught up in their own battle of wills. Tenten giving drills that deemed impossible in Hinata's mind, and Naruto performing them perfectly or coming close despite the risk of breaking his neck, just to piss her off._

_She sighed and was about to throw in the towel. She was sick of her self-pitying behavior. _

_Maybe she would go and garden or something that she was decent at._

"_Hina-chan!" Hinata turned around in surprise as she spotted Naruto rushing towards her. _

"_Where are you going?" His eyes were so eager, that to scream her frustration at him would've be as criminal as kicking a puppy._

_Pushing back her frustrated tears she replied "I...I...I'm g...going inside."_

"_But we just got started," Naruto whined. _

_Yup definitely like a puppy, Hinata thought._

"_I…I'm," Hinata couldn't help but hang her head in shame, "I'm…n..not.. good N..Naruto-kun."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Hinata's head snapped eyes in surprise, as Naruto continued. "You're amazing."_

_Hinata shook her head in disbelief. "I..I..hold y..you back!" she exclaimed._

"_Huh?"_

_Hinata wasn't sure if she had the strength to continue, but since she started this argument she had to finish it. "I…I c..can tell. Y..you a..aren't going full out."_

_It was Naruto's turn to stammer, "I..I didn't I mean I didn't want to hurt you." _

_If it was possible Hinata crouched more into herself, so self absorbed that she missed the flash of guilt that itched into Naruto's sky blue eyes. "I…I..know I'm w..weak…I w..won't train with y..you and Tenten-san anymore."_

_Before Naruto could utter another word, Hinata was off into the reclusion of her room, surrendering him to Tenten's wrath for upsetting his owner. _

_Neither of them spoke for a few days. Well…Naruto would try to strike conversation but Hinata shamelessly would avoid him like the plague. _

_It wasn't until Tenten threaten his lower extremities that he decided to confront Hinata in the early hours of the morning. _

_He found her in the dojo, beating a dummy to a pulp. Her method of fighting was so fluid, and so much different from the one she had been using before, that he couldn't help but be fixated at the way her body sliced through the air like she were dancing in water._

"_Hina-chan?" his voice brought her out of her zone that she missed a beat half way through her round house kick and ending up falling on her face. _

_Naruto was at her side in an instant. _

_Hinata met his look of concern with doe like eyes. Naruto couldn't help but feel his tongue lodge in the base of his throat. With a few of the morning stream lights breaking through one of the windows in the dojo and reflecting off of Hinata's pale skin, she almost appeared like an ethereal entity sent down to save him. _

_The illusion was broken later as Hinata attempted to run, unaware that she had resumed to being just Hinata-sama. _

_Naruto quickly found his voice as he grabbed her wrist. _

"_Wait Hina-chan…" Hinata paused "What was that style that you were using? It's different from the family one I saw. Who taught you that?"_

_Hinata surrendered her shame to the gods as she bowed her head low, "I..I did." She confessed._

"_You did!" Naruto's surprise caused Hinata to turn her head to face him, "That's so cool. I wish I invented my own fighting style. All I know was taught by stupid Ero-sensei"_

"_E..ero sensei?"_

"_Yea..the bastard that sold me to you."_

"_Oh!" Hinata looked at the floor in deep concentration as Naruto blurted out his next question. "Why didn't you use that style when we were training."_

_Hinata look almost tore Naruto's heart. Shame was etched so deep there that he had a hard time tearing himself away. _

"_I..in m..my family, not t..to be able to p..perform Juuken i..is considered great s..shame." _

"_So?"_

_Hinata was amazed for the second time that day. She couldn't help but continue to stare at Naruto who was oblivious as ever._

"_I mean…if you're great at sometime and it works for you, you should use it right? Who cares what other people think."_

_For a moment Hinata absorbed what her Naruto had said. Without pause she smiled genuinely at her servant, which caught both of them by surprise. _

_As quickly as she had smiled Hinata was just as quick to turn away. Had she had kept eye contact, she would've seen a blush dust bridge of her servant's nose._

"_I…I'll try it a..again," Hinata replied. _

_The weeks that arrived were filled with groans and grunts of pain and hard sparring sessions. Naruto posed as the motivation that her father had so long tried to be. With each passing week Hinata felt herself growing stronger and more confident. It wasn't until the third week in did Hinata do a double take in the mirror while changing into her sparring gear. _

_Her hourly figure still remained, as did her childlike face, but her stomach had grown more trim as Hinata made notice of the subtle core muscles poking through. Her cheekbones had become more prominent and her arms were more lean and firm than they had been from the time she left home._

_When she told Tenten about her moment Tenten just laughed._

"_Of course, you look strong, you always were. You just needed motivation to see it."_

_Hinata's eyes had gone to Naruto's figure in her courtyard. _

"_Yes Tenten-san. You're right,"_

_Had Hinata not been surprised at her stammer less sentence, she would've laughed at Tenten's' expression._

"Hey Hina! You alive in there."

Hinata shook herself out of her stupor to meet up with a pair of flashing angry hazel eyes. Quickly remembering that she wasn't properly dressed, Hinata's slim arms rushed up to cover her more intimate parts only to realize that she had mechanically placed on her sparring gear without noticing.

Blushing with embarrassment Hinata ducked her head before making a quick apology. Tenten's angered look quickly dissipated at Hinata's humbled look.

"Whatever. Lets go," without waiting for Hinata's permission, Tenten grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed to their destination, the dojo.

Naruto was already there, going through the first steps of kata that Tenten had taught him a week before. However, Hinata realized that there was a distant look in his eyes. The stiffness in his arms indicated that his mind was elsewhere.

"Hey idiot! I found Hina so we can start."

To both of the girl's amazement Naruto quickly broke out of his kata and turned to face them. Hesitantly Hinata turned to tell Tenten to stop, but Tenten had already initiated the match with an order.

Reluctantly Hinata faced her opponent and initiated a series of punches and kicks. Naruto blocked them with ease, till Hinata decided fake a jab before pulling a fast one across the side of his face.

It wasn't until a second later did Hinata realized that Naruto mind just wasn't in the fight and therefore wouldn't be able to block her hit. Fist met jaw and although Hinata probably felt it more than Naruto did, didn't mean that the hit didn't hurt like hell.

Without a moments pause Naruto went flying and struck the hard wooden floors with a sharp thud.

Hinata paused, unsure of what exactly happened. Mechanically she drew in her fist before rushing to Naruto's side.

"N..Naru..to-kun a…are you alright?"

Hinata automatically recoiled her hand as she took quickly took in Naruto's cold glare before it transpired into neutrality. The expression was held for such a short period of time, that Hinata thought she imagined the whole thing.

"I think I'll call it quits for today. Neh Hinata-sama."

The manner which she was addressed, caused Hinata's stomach to drop as she helplessly watched Naruto rise to his feet before heading for the exit. Tenten, of course, was quick to get on his case.

"Oy…jackass! Did we say you could leave?"

Naruto just turned around and smiled that one smile that caused Hinata's heart to clench in pain. Although his smile stretched from ear to ear and seemed genuine, it was the way his teeth clenched close together and the tightened fist as his side that told Hinata it was anything but.

Hinata felt her mouth open, but could only gap like a fish for air as Naruto calmly replied. "I'm not in the mood Tenten-sama. Bye Hinata sama."

Drawing out the sama as though it were something vile, Naruto quickly made his leave.

Any of Tenten's cries of protest and cursing were ceased by Hinata's cold hand on her shoulder.

The soon to be mother turned to face her cousin in law who has already turned to face the other way.

"L..l..leave h..i..m a…lone..Tenten-san."

"Hina-chan." Tenten replied softly.

Naruto immediately slammed the door as soon as he entered into the spare room that he had only called his two weeks ago, when Hinata generously offered it too him.

"_I..it is c..cold in the living room." She had told him._

He didn't question her intentions then, but now he did.

It was Sakura's birthday today and Naruto couldn't help but feel all the guilt come crushing on him as soon as he opened his eyes. For some reason he remembered what she had once said to him about elites and blue-blooded nobles.

_Don't ever let them control you. They'll pretend to care for you by giving you gifts and compliments, but in the end you will always be a toy._

Those words were the cause of his distraction through his sparring session with Hina-chan. Although he hadn't meant to glare at her, when her fist had met his jaw he was hit with the vision that once all this was over what would happen to him.

He would be discarded like some toy. Perhaps she would kick him out on the street. He would rather be returned back to the brothel, where he'd have some of his friends.

Naruto quickly stopped at that train of thought as he realized that apart from Sakura he didn't have friends at that place.

Sakura probably wouldn't be around for much longer. With each trip that she's been taking, she been away for longer and longer. It could be that the client was getting ready to buy her permanently as he had been.

How would she feel when she found out that he was no longer there.

Would she miss him? Did she ever love him?

Naruto wanted to believe so, but it was hard to tell.

His azure eyes went to the window where his mistress had already changed out of her sparring gear and was occupying herself with her garden.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto tried to find an alternative for her kindness. Perhaps she wanted one of those favors in return. He gulped. Hina-chan was attractive but he's heart belonged to Sakura.

He continued to watch her as she pressed onto tending her garden. His eyes soaked in everything from the gentle way she meandered between the beds, the care that her agile hands made to each plant, he even noticed the glistening of her eyes indicating that she was holding back tears.

His fist tightened once more at his sides while the cords of his neck thickened.

He wouldn't be moved by crocodile tears.

However a small part of him questioned the truth in his statement as he felt himself soften at the thought of bringing her pain.

For the first time, Naruto allowed himself not to be swayed by Sakura's words. Turning around he exited the door and headed for the garden.


	7. Chapter 7

Question readers:

Anyone be interested in being my beta reader. My sister is busy studying to be a nurse.

Oh and this chapter is extra long because I didn't really feel that satisfied with the last chapter, found it too short but that could be because I had a hard time getting into it. Hopefully this chapter is better.

* * *

"Mmm… Naruto? May I say something?"

The man in question turned his head to face the aged petit woman. Automatically his gaze drifted to the tea packages held within her slightly wrinkled aged hand, before returning back to her ebony eyes. He was surprised that instead of frustration that he was long used to, there was motherly concern.

"Neh Kasumi san?"

"You accidentally placed these packages in the wrong self,"

Kasumi couldn't help but widen her grin as her new employee's eyes widened in alarm before he swiftly grabbed the packages in her hand and inspected them carefully.

"Chai?" he stated.

"You mixed them with the green teas." Kasumi kindly informed him.

"Oh gomen. Please don't fire me." Naruto brought his arms in front of him forming a prayer while bowing.

Kasumi only laughed at his exaggerated reaction, "Do not trouble yourself Naruto. I'll place them back where they belong."

Leaving no room for argument Kasumi grabbed the tea packages before turning around to relocate them to their proper place.

Her actions puzzled Naruto who was at a loss as to what to do.

As though reading his mind Kasumi hurriedly called over her shoulder, "Naruto why don't you help Ichiraku. My baka husband can't seem to understand that he isn't twenty anymore. "

"Hai," Naruto gave a quick salute before rushing outside the tea shop to the neighboring stand next door.

"Oy Ichiraku!" Naruto called out. He was met with the sight of an older man with a snow-white beard and spectacles greeting him with a broadened smile.

"Kasumi finally get sick of you?" the older man teased

"Neh…of course not she wanted me to help you make sure that you wouldn't break your back." Naruto retorted, which caused the older man to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"She did, did she? Alright here you are then."

Naruto gladly accepted the hammer that was handed to him.

* * *

Hinata could a deep breath as she took a moment to recollect her concentration. For the briefest moment she felt her mind revel in the silence that surrounded the house that once been filled with the constant call of her slave.

She recalled his azure eyes that were now filled with more happiness than she had ever seen in them. Tenten had said that it was a big mistake letting him out, but Hinata felt she could trust him. The initial worry she felt when she told him that Kasumi was interested in hiring him as an employee was worth the knowledge that he always returned after a days work.

_He could just be buying time. Saving enough money so he won't need you anymore. _

Hinata couldn't help but furrow her brow at the negative thought.

"I don't care," she replied more to herself than anything, "As long as he's happy right now, that's all that matters."

Her eyes opened with a vigor that hadn't been there for a long them. Hinata calmly felt the ends of her hair stand on end; electricity flew through her veins underneath the skin as she focused her chakra into her stance.

Powerful and strong, worthy of someone's trust. That was what she could be. Or at least that was what she tried to convince herself .

* * *

"So you live with lil Hina huh?"

Naruto's focused altered from the nail that he was about to finish of with one blow of his hammer, towards his elder employer.

"Yea," Naruto answered, "I'm a friend of her cousin-in-law."

The lie slipped through Naruto's mouth like water, although inside he could still feel himself recoil from the lie. Façade or not, hell would freeze over before he actually be friends with that pregnant bitch.

"Oh Tenten-san?" Ichiraku's expression contained puzzlement, much like one would have trying to figure out a rubrics cube.

"That's her. Anyways, I didn't really have a place to stay and Hina-chan offered me her place."

The old man raised a delicate brow, "Hina-chan?"

Naruto quickly got the insinuation and it wasn't long before he was stammering and sputtering some sort of excuse, which only caused Ichiraku to laugh.

"Don't worry about it boy. I'm just surprised is all?"

"Eh?"

Ichiraku diverted his attention to a piece of plywood that he began to pry from its grooves. "The only one that lil Hina ever let call her that was her mother."

"Her mother?"

"Lady Hyuuga." Ichikaru answered, "A crumpled piece in a stack of paper."

Ichikaru didn't miss the confusion that crossed the young man's face. Inwardly Ichikaru sighed; the boy clearly wasn't the poetic type. Placing down the crowbar Ichikaru took a seat across from Naruto to look him square in the eye.

"You know that lil Hina has a large family?"

Naruto simply nodded his head despite the fact that he knew very little about his mistress' back-story. However, he wasn't objected to some education and so he played along.

"The Hyuuga's are all the straight pieces in a stack of paper. They're all the same and they work uniformly as one unit," Ichiraku brought his two hands closer to another and interwove his fingers together to demonstrate his point, "They're also blank and goodness boring as hell. Pride this, pride that; a bunch of garbage if you ask me." Ichiraku waved his hand as though dismissing the entire thing.

Naruto blinked.

"Now, Lady Hyuuga, she was the crumpled piece. The one with dimension and life. She was so different from the rest of Hyuuga's that your eye would automatically be drawn to her."

Ichikaru laughed suddenly, "The way lil Hina followed Lady Hyuuga. It was too priceless. The poor thing would always cry if she couldn't see her mother."

Naruto smiled as the image of a tiny Hinata filled his mind.

"So Lady Hyuuga must have been amazing."

"She was,"

Naruto's smile immediately fell "Was?"

Ichiraku nodded sadly, "She passed giving birth to her second child. A big brat apparently. Hiashi spoils her rotten."

"What about Hinata?"

Ichiraku just shrugged, "She's like her mother."

"So why would that affect anything?"

"What happens to the crumpled within a stack of paper?"

Naruto thought for a brief second before he quietly replied. "They get thrown away."

Ichiraku simply turned away, "Lady Hyuuga was protected by Hiashi. The Hyuugas couldn't harm her. Unfortunately Hiashi didn't expend the same courtesy to his eldest."

Naruto felt a phantom sensation of anger erupt from the base of his chest. Had it not been for Ichiraku's calm touch on his shoulder Naruto was sure he would've lost it.

"Both of you must be close. Good thing, Hinata deserves a friend."

A revelation struck Naruto as he looked into the old mans grey withered eyes. He realized at all his actions up to that point had been self driven. Despite the fact that he should've been at home training with Hinata to help convince her family that they were an item, thus saving her from an unwanted marriage, he whined and complained the entire time. Naruto was no fool; he knew he could've had the tea ceremony down in less than a week if he set his mind to it.

Why Hinata allowed him to work and didn't beat him like she should was a great mystery to Naruto. Any other owner would beat their slave at the first sign of disobedience not treat them to ramen or help them get a job so they would be able to support themselves in the near future.

So why didn't she?

Naruto's mind remembered Ichikaru's words.

_She's like her mother._

The next words tumbled out of his mouth without him realizing it.

"A crumpled piece in a stack of paper."

* * *

"I still can't believe that you let that baka out!" Hinata winced as she brought the telephone an arms length away from her ear.

"H…he's a dog, Tenten. H..he .wwould've gone insane if he s..s..stayed i..inside any longer."

Hinata heard Tenten sigh on the other line. "You are way too nice, Hinata. That's your problem. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'give a man an inch and he'll take a mile?'"

"H..hai"

"And we have to help you with that stammering of yours."

Hinata sighed once more. "I…I… d…don't stammer."

"Y…yea you do." Hinata couldn't help but feel Tenten's jab took a hit to her ever so slowly building ego.

Tenten realized that Hinata's silence was a strong indication that she had gone too far,

"I'm sorry Hinata. You know I only wants what's best. Hiashi bastard knows that you stammer whenever your nervous. If you do it in front of Naruto he might think something is up."

Hinata wanted to bang her head against a wall at Tenten's logic. "Y…y..our r..right."

"No worries girl. I'll help you get through this, even if it means I have to beat a certain pain the ass."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hina…" Hinata stopped at the somber tone that Tenten's voice took, "I really want to know, why did you let Naruto get a job. Did it have to do with what happened two weeks ago?"

Hinata slowly chewed her lip as she contemplated how she would phrase her next sentences so it wouldn't send her slightly unstable friend into a fit of rage that would end with her Naruto-kun's demise.

"I..I just thought t..t..that i..i…it would b…be better t..to. give him s..s..space."

"Space? But he seemed fine with you before?" Tenten's voice raised a few octaves higher.

"H…he was u..unhappy."

"That idiot. What does he have to be unhappy about. You gave him everything. Food, shelter and he doesn't even have to do the dishes." Tenten was absolutely livid now. So much for trying to play it down.

"I t..think he m..misses a f..friend back at the b…brothel," Hinata explained.

"Girl or boy?" Tenten's question caught Hinata of guard. She didn't expect Tenten to be that intuitive, but you never know with pregnant women.

"G…girl."

"I knew it!"

"Nani?"

Tenten's voice contained an edge that sound too much like a jealous girlfriend who caught her boyfriend cheating on her. "I mean he was sleeping around."

Hinata tried her hardest to hid her anguish as she quietly replied, "W..w..what does it matter Tenten? H…he d…d..doesn't be..belong to me."

"Actually,"

"I have something on the stove. I should go." Hinata noticed her lack of stammering as she quickly pulled the phone away and clicked the end button while replying "Bye."

The tears began to fall as Hinata looked ahead staring blanking outside of her kitchen window that overlooked her garden.

Despite the hot weather, Hinata noticed the formation of overcast towards the west. The thunderous clouds loomed ahead along the skirts of the village, promising a night of summer rain.

"You loved summer rain storms didn't you oka-san." Hinata mumbled to herself, as she felt herself succumb to her old introverted self.

All promises of growing stronger and being the best she could be to prove everyone wrong, diminished with her conversation with Tenten.

Tenten had only confirmed what she had tried so hard to forget.

Through the reflection of the glass window, events of garden replayed themselves in her mind.

_Hinata's thoughts moved at a million miles per hour while her eyes stung with the sensation of suppressed tears. Agile, and swift she tended to her delicate garden with such practice precision she didn't even notice her actions. _

_Before long, she heard a pair of footsteps heading in her direction. _

_Inwardly she begged the gods that it wasn't Naruto._

_Of course Kama wouldn't have any of it and so Hinata was helpless as she drew her gaze away from her garden towards her impending doom, Naruto's bright blue eyes._

_He possessed a solemn expression as he looked down at her, opposite of what was the truth. _

_Hinata simply blinked as she gave her best doe blank face. _

"_N..Naruto-kun…" Hinata busied herself as she brushed the dirt away from her hand on her apron before wiping a strand of her long indigo hair away from her face. Unknowingly her gesture left a patch of dirt on her left cheek. _

_Naruto felt the corner of his mouth twitch at the innocence Hinata portrayed at that moment. She was the opposite of everything her title suggested. _

_Naruto frowned as he remembered why he was here. Although he wouldn't fully take Sakura's suggestion to heart, he would remain weary. He would act as his station would suggest, even if his mistress would refuse to do so._

"_Hinata sama." Naruto took quick notice as the soft smile left Hinata's petal like lips. "I wanted to give back the room."_

_Hinata could only gap in shock at Naruto. Of all the things she was expecting she wasn't expecting that. After she recovered her mind she replied, "W..why?"_

"_Because it isn't proper." _

_Naruto watched as his mistress tilted her head to the side. Like a broken record she repeated him, "I..isn't proper?"_

_Nervousness fluttered through Naruto's stomach as he brought his hand to scratch the back of his head, "Yea."_

_When all he got was a confused look Naruto thought that it would be best to explain, even though he felt himself losing clarity of the situation. "Look Sakura told me that there is a code between master and servant. This isn't part of the code. You shouldn't be giving me gifts, you should be ordering me around."_

"_Sakura?" his mistress voice had become more soft._

"_Yea my friend back at the brothel house."_

"_What does she look like?" _

_Naruto could only step back in confusion as he didn't see the relevancy. However he knew that if he wanted to get his point across he thought it would be best to answer his mistress's question. _

"_She has pink hair and bright jade eyes, and red lips,"_

_Hinata immediately noticed the light blush that decorated his tanned cheeks. She was no fool, she knew an emotion when she saw it. _

_She quickly recalled the pink haired girl. It was no wonder that Naruto was infatuated with her, she was gorgeous. At the most Hinata knew she was plain._

_Dejected she didn't even realize that had stopped listening to Naruto till he stopped._

"_W…w..would y..you w..want t..to m..move back t..to the couch?"_

"_Hai Hinata-sama."_

_Hinata met his eye and saw the determination there. He didn't appreciate the gifts she bestowed upon him and that hurt more than anything else. _

_Forcing a smile on her lips she reverted to the cold mask she witness so many times on her relatives faces, "Alright."_

_The weeks after that were filled with silence. Although Naruto insisted on doing most of the chores, he wasn't as diligent in the training as he had been, which drove Tenten on the brink of insanity. _

_Hinata ended up sending Tenten home for a week to recover from all the stress that Naruto was giving her. _

_On occasion Hinata would hear Naruto practicing in the dojo in the late hours of the night. She wondered why he never asked her to spar with him. _

_Rather than asking him, she kept her thoughts to herself, not wanting to trouble him. If that was what he wanted, she wouldn't deny him._

_She hoped that he would come around. _

_When Kasumi posed the opportunity of hiring some help around with her business, Hinata thought of Naruto. The opportunity would give him a chance to be out of the house, make money and not draw too much attention to himself. _

_Hinata was careful in her proposal with Naruto. As much as she didn't want to, she told him that he could use the job as a way to make money to pay for rent for the room. She didn't bother to inform him that she was charging him half of what the average pay for rent was._

_Naruto accepted and had been working for Kasumi five days now. _

_The house was beginning to revert back to what it had been before he arrived. As much as Hinata tried to deny it, cluster phobia was beginning to set in. Naruto-kun had been living with her for two months now. In four more months they were expected to attend the party that would either liberate her or imprison her. _

_Apart from the martial arts training, Naruto hadn't progressed in the other training aspects. There were faults in his movement that Hinata could ignore but her cold relatives couldn't. _

_There was also the matter of intimacy. Hinata dreaded working on it and desired it at the same time. Dreaded it because she never wanted to force Naruto into doing something he clearly didn't want to do. After all he had Sakura, why would he want to betray that. _

_However she desired it, because as much as she tried to suppress it she was deeply attracted to him mentally and physically. He always brought a smile to her face and made her feel that she was worth than what her family had claimed she was._

_The matter of it being a performance didn't matter, she didn't have to pretend to be attracted to him. _

_He would though, and that was where the problem lay._

_The fact that he tried so hard to divide them into their roles didn't help. _

_She was his mistress and he was a slave. _

_That was what seemed to make him happy, so Hinata didn't oppose it._

The soft sound of pitter patting on her window disrupted her thoughts. Without any hesitation Hinata placed the phone back on its headset and headed for the front door. She didn't even bother to put on a pair of shoes. She wouldn't need it after all.

* * *

Naruto began to finish off the last part of the stand before it had began to rain. The warm rain didn't really bother him, but it made it difficult to continue work, so Ichiraku and Naruto headed back into the tea shop, where Kasumi greeted them with warm ramen.

"Oh Arigatou Kasumi san!" Naruto exclaimed as he furiously dug into his meal.

Kasumi and Ichiraku watched fondly as he finished off his ramen with fierce vigor.

"I think you found your number one customer," Kasumi whispered to her husband. Ichiraku could only laugh and nod in agreement.

"I think we'll have to call it a day Naruto." Ichiraku replied as he looked at the rain with disproval. So occupied with the rain that he didn't notice the blank look cross Naruto's face. However Kasumi did notice and was quick to mention it.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto just placed a smile that was clearly forced causing the elderly couple to look at one another in confusion. "Nothing Kasumi san. Thank you for the meal."

Shoving the bowl aside Naruto hoped off the stool and headed for the exit. He was immediately stopped by a warm hand on his bicep.

An umbrella came into his peripheral vision causing Naruto's eye to widen.

"Wouldn't want you to get sick." Kasumi gave Naruto a motherly smile.

Naruto graciously accepted the umbrella before heading out.

"Say hi to lil Hina for us!" Ichiraku called out.

Naruto couldn't help but tighten his grip on the umbrella at that statement. Hearing Hinata's back story he couldn't help but feel extreme guilt at the way he had treated her for the past few weeks. He had wanted to prolong seeing her by staying for dinner at Ichikaru's and Kasumi's teashop. Now he had no choice.

A stray pathway caught his attention, as Naruto's acute eyes caught sight of rice patties five houses down from him. He diverted his gaze back to the main street that would take him directly to Hinata's home, before drifting his gaze back to the pathway.

The pathway would most likely lead back to her home, it just would take longer.

Without a moment's pause Naruto diverted his steps, risking the less paved pathway.

He must've walked for five minutes before he caught sight of a clad figure in white looking up at the rain. He continued his path and the closer he got the sooner he realized that the figure was a woman. Her arms were spread wide as though catching every raindrop.

Naruto gasped then as he realized who the figure was.

Without out realizing he uttered, "Hina-chan."

The object of his attention drew her focus from the rain to Naruto. Naruto was able to read so many emotions in that one second stare, serenity, peace, happiness, to shock and embarrassment.

"N…n…Naruto-kun." Hinata squeaked as she quickly bowed at the waist before him. Once again, Naruto immediately saw the irony. If anyone should be bowing, it should've been him.

Amidst her bowing, some her long tress splashed rain water on him, Naruto couldn't help but blink in shock as he was hit with warm rain. The rain couldn't be that warm could it?

Many questions were reeling in his mind, including why she was standing in the rain without an umbrella and on a deserted road. However no question exceeded his curiosity than the one that escaped his mouth.

"Why don't you have shoes?"

Naruto watch with fascination as Hinata curled her toes in embarrassment. Without moving from her bow she began stammering out excuses.

"I..I.. w..was j..ju…my…o..ka-s..san w…wou..do it."

The mention of Lady Hyuuga brought Naruto back to his after noon conversation with Ichiraku. A crumpled piece in a stack of paper, was what the old man called Hina-chan and her mother. Seeing her now in the rain, barefooted without an umbrella enjoying it as though she were experiencing the best gift ever, proved the statement. Naruto doubted that any blue-blooded elite would do this kind of thing for fun.

Naruto smiled softly as he stepped closer to his mistress before raising the umbrella to cover them both.

Hinata quickly took notice of the lack of rain pouring down her back. With hesitation she looked up towards Naruto who was giving her the softest look that it tore her heart to pieces, especially since she knew he had feelings for another.

"Wouldn't want you to get sick." Naruto stated.

To his surprise Hinata objected, "I…I..d..don't ge..t sick b..by standing out in the rain."

Raising an arm Hinata showed him what she meant. Looking closely Naruto saw small streams of steams drifting off her arm. Every time the rain would hit her, Hinata would practice her chakra control and focus heating up a part of her body while simultaneously heating her head and feet.

"You were training?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Hinata ducked her head out to avoid his intense stare. "S..sort of. M..my o..oka-s..san would say kama i…is in..the rain. I..I wanted…"

Hinata left of with her incomplete sentence, leaving Naruto to wallow in his uncertainty and guilt. Looking at her now, Naruto realized he was wrong placing her in the same category as the rest of her kind.

His gaze drifted to her hand that clung warm and wet at her side. With his calloused fingers he carefully clasped her hand causing her to snap out of her stupor and look at her with wide eyes. To his surprise, her hands were amazingly soft, but he couldn't deny the strength that lay beneath.

"Your party is in four months right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Then we should start practicing the intimacy part."

A slight blush dusted Hinata's cheeks and Naruto couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing.

"W…w..e're g…going to k..kick ass." Hinata replied.

Naruto blinked in astonishment, not believing what his ears had heard. Hinata had actually cursed. Throwing back his head he howled in laughter as Hinata smiled shyly at him.

"That's right Hina-chan. Because that's…"

Hinata finished his sentence, "your nindo."


End file.
